Paseo Nocturno
by WithoutHeart
Summary: A Isabella le gusta el control y el orden de sus expresiones.En el pasado aprendió que era la mejor forma de relacionarse con los otros y conseguir sus objetivos.Y ha funcionado hasta ahora, que deberá convivir con 5 chicos y un Edward que pone a prueba sus nervios, logrando que lo único que siempre ha sido incapaz de controlar salga a la luz... —¿por qué estás estás en mi cama?...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo I**

…

—Isabella Swan es la mejor candidata—señaló Jacob, como si fuera una obviedad.

— ¿Por qué? Sabes que no somos precisamente feos, ¿verdad? Hay muchas chicas más guapas que querrían entrar a nuestro hogar—se jactó Seth, haciendo girar un balón entre las manos.

—Qué egocéntrico—se burló a su vez Sam—. Aunque tiene un punto.

—Exactamente por eso, cuando la entrevisté por Skype te juro que no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Era educada pero tan fría como un témpano de hielo.

—Eso es porque de todos, eres el menos agraciado—se rio Embry, chocando palmas con Quil.

—No sean estúpidos. La chica literalmente no tenía ninguna expresión.

Edward volvió a mirar la fotografía de la joven. Sus gafas parecían comerse la mitad del rostro, el peinado no favorecía demasiado sus facciones inexpresivas. Sin embargo, fue esta última observación la que captó su atención.

— ¿Así que ninguna expresión, eh? —se reclinó en la silla, meditando a conciencia sus siguientes palabras—.Yo creo que Jacob tiene razón, a algunas chicas les gustamos un poco demasiado y no respetan algunos límites, si metemos a una de ellas de manera permanente en la casa, será un dolor de cabeza. ¿O te gustaría que incluso aquí alguna te estuviera espiando? Descubrirían todos tus hábitos asquerosos.

Los chicos guardaron un reflexivo silencio y al cabo de unos minutos, Jacob habló.

—De acuerdo, ¿les parece si votamos?

-o-

Era la segunda vez que el timbre sonaba, así que Edward se apresuró en salir de la ducha y ponerse ropa. Sin embargo, en medio del proceso cambió de idea y se ajustó la toalla en las caderas antes de bajar y abrir la puerta.

Fuera, aguardaba una chica delgada, de poca estatura y un moño en lo alto de la cabeza. El rostro, como ya había visto, estaba en gran parte oculto por los lentes de marco negro. Capas de ropa ancha interrumpieron su escrutinio de apenas dos segundos. Sonrió, decidido a poner su plan en marcha desde aquel momento.

—Oh, hola. Debes ser Isabel Swan. Adelante—se hizo a un lado, evaluando la reacción. Para su gratificación era cierto que la expresión no se alteró en lo más mínimo al verlo casi desnudo. Lo miró con el mismo interés que se le debe a una mosca, antes de observar el interior de la casa. Su sonrisa se amplió—.Lamento mi falta de atuendo, estaba en la ducha cuando llegaste.

—Descuida—entró la única maleta que llevaba, aparte de un bolso de mano de aspecto desgastado—.Por cierto, es Isabella Swan, un placer conocerte—le tendió la mano con fría cortesía.

—Vaya, ¿eres de las que da la mano aún? Soy Edward—riendo, sostuvo la toalla en su lugar con una mano y saludó con la otra. Ella no respondió, no hacía falta, era una pregunta retórica. Satisfecho con la chica, continuó tratando de instalar una conversación— ¿De dónde eres?

—Forks. ¿No hay nadie más? Son seis, ¿no?

—Así es, pero todos están comprando cosas para iniciar las clases. Lo dejan todo para última hora.

 _Un terrible hábito_ , pensó la joven.

—Puedo darte un tour por la casa si lo deseas, para que sepas dónde está todo. Pero primero debería vestirme o pescaré un resfriado—sin mirarlo siquiera, Isabella asintió—. De igual manera, ven conmigo, tu habitación es la contigua a la mía en el segundo piso. Son más pequeñas porque originalmente era una sola, pero decidieron poner un tabique de separación.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con la maleta? —Interrogó, mas ella ya subía sin dificultades las escaleras.

—No, descuida.

Pronto se encontraron en la segunda planta e Isabella seguía sus pasos admirando el entorno. El lugar era más ordenado y amplio de lo que esperaba.

Finalmente llegaron al final del pasillo, donde había dos puertas juntas y un poco más a la derecha, por la pared del frente otra, la que correspondía al baño.

—La tuya es la de la izquierda. Estaré en la mía cambiándome, en cuanto termine empezaremos el recorrido, ¿está bien?

—Sí, gracias—respondió pasando por su lado y entrando a su nuevo dormitorio.

Edward tenía razón, era bastante pequeño, pero cabía sin problemas una cama, un escritorio pequeño y un closet de un tamaño similar al que tenía en Forks. Abrió las puertas y las cortinas de la ventana que daba a un patio trasero con cobertizo y los lindes de casas hermanas a la que habitaría de ahora en más.

Dejó la maleta sobre la cama y la abrió, regodeándose en la visión del orden de sus pertenencias. Ella y su madre habían reunido algunos fondos para comprar ropa nueva o casi nueva para el verano, ropa de abrigo no le faltaba, su pueblo natal era increíblemente frío y lluvioso. Aunque el clima jamás influía en su estado anímico ni su funcionalidad.

Apenas había colocado algunas prendas en los cajones cuando tocaron la puerta. Segundos más tarde, unos húmedos mechones se asomaban sin permiso.

—Veo que ya te estás acomodando.

—Sí.

— ¿Vamos?

—Bien.

La chica monosílaba, podría llamarse. Pensó Edward mientras le mostraba las diferentes estancias de la casa. Intentaba conversarle, pero era impenetrable, no daba información de nada y respondía lo necesario. Aquello resultaba alentador, ya que su plan maquiavélico era provocar una o varias expresiones en ese rostro tan severo. Si la miraba sin prestar mucha atención, casi podría pasar por una mujer de mucha más edad. Sin embargo, si se acercaba lo suficiente…

— ¿Disculpa? —no retrocedió cuando Edward se inclinó hacia su cara. Sus ojos castaños no se inmutaron y le inquietó verlos tan apagados, como si los párpados fueran incapaces de sorprenderse y abandonar su posición caída.

—Lo siento, solo estaba mirando algo—sonriendo, irguió la espalda.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Creía haber visto pecas en tu rostro. Sólo quería comprobarlo.

—Podrías haber preguntado, no me gusta que se acerquen así.

—No parecías particularmente sorprendida.

— ¿Tienen algún sistema para ver quién ordena o lava o cosas similares?

—Oh, sí. Jacob es el que se encarga en gran parte de organizar esos aspectos. Por el momento, llegamos al consenso de que se limpia los domingos en la mañana. Cada uno lava su ropa cuando lo necesite, si quieres ir, puedo llevarte la primera vez. Es lo mismo con la loza, debes tener la tuya y encargarte de la limpieza, por el momento puedes usar la que tenemos adicional.

—Ok, gracias.

—La comida de la nevera por lo general es respetada, pero si quieres asegurarte de que no se la coman, pon tu nombre y un mensaje de advertencia. Cualquier cosa que necesites decir, puedes dejar un _post it_ en el refrigerador. Estamos gestionando la compra de una pequeña pizarra, pero por el momento usamos esos. Mmh… una vez a la semana tratamos de comer juntos y hablar de algo que no ande bien o que nos inquiete, es como el consejo del hogar—Edward rio, pero ella apenas esbozó una sonrisa leve.

— ¿Otra cosa?

—En general los viernes esto se convierte en una locura. No tanto por fiestas, aunque las damos de vez en cuando. Sino que hay bastantes visitas femeninas, si gozas de una excelente audición como yo, te recomendaría el uso de tapones. A menos, claro, que te guste escuchar o seas tú misma armando alboroto—la miró con malicia. La chica acomodó sus gafas sin dejar de mirarlo con expresión aburrida.

—Gracias por los consejos. Creo que regresaré a la habitación, tengo cosas por hacer.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Yo iré a comprar algunos útiles.

—Okey.

—Aquí tienes tus llaves y bienvenida, Isabella—la joven recibió las llaves y con la misma media sonrisa que no marcaba diferencia alguna en sus rasgos, siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Él la contempló irse, seguro que tratar de provocar alguna reacción en esa chica, sería el proyecto más divertido que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

-o-

La presentación al resto de los chicos ocurrió sin demasiados contratiempos, y ella se mostró muy educada y distante.

—Es guapa si miras bien—comentó Seth, cuando Isabella se marchó para seguir desempacando.

—No lo sé, no es para nada mi estilo—dijo a su vez Sam.

—Ni el mío, pero es agradable—encogió los hombros Quil.

—Espero que se comporten como es debido—sentenció Jacob—.A ningún encargado de las casas le gustó la nueva normativa de tener que incluir personas del sexo opuesto, pero creo que hemos tenido suerte con ella. Dudo que sea conflictiva y parece inteligente, así que no lo arruinen porque no quiero tener que buscar una nueva inquilina que no se queje del estrecho espacio ni ande armando alboroto por cualquier estupidez.

—Oh, pobre Jake y su responsabilidad de encargado. Te pasa por ser demasiado confiable—Edward le apretó la mejilla mientras el chico más moreno lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Esa advertencia va principalmente para ti, Edward. Tienes una extraña forma de divertirte y ver las cosas, no quiero que la molestes. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes la moleste.

—Jake, así se supone que deben ser los artistas. Siempre vemos las cosas distintas a como las ve la gente normal, sobre todo si esa gente eres tú y está estudiando medicina.

El resto de los chicos se rio.

—Como sea, ya están advertidos, espero se comporten como adultos que son.

—Es cierto, ella es carne nueva en todo sentido. Es su primer año—sonrió Embry.

—Creo que la adoptaré como mi hermana menor—comentó Seth, rascándose la barbilla—.Aunque eventualmente podría tener pensamientos incorrectos.

—Eres un cerdo—Sam le lanzó una almohada, dando pie a una revuelta. Mientras que en el segundo piso, Isabella rodaba los ojos y continuaba organizando sus cosas.

Se daría un mes para adaptarse bien y luego procedería a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo. No quería dejar pasar mucho antes de hacer aquello, porque sus finanzas podrían desplomarse y no quería molestar a Reneé.

Frunció el ceño con preocupación, preguntándose si Renée sería capaz de arreglárselas por sí misma. Si no olvidaría pagar las cuentas o apagar las luces luego de irse. Si recordaría comprar las cosas necesarias en vez de llenar el carrito con dulces y cosas inútiles.

Suspiró, preguntándose en qué momento se le había ocurrido irse y dejarla sola.

— ¿Algún problema? —movió la cabeza hacia la puerta, y le dedicó una desinteresada mirada al muchacho que mordía una manzana y le sonreía.

— ¿Por qué abres sin tocar? —preguntó de vuelta, metiendo la última prenda de ropa en los estrechos cajones, que resultaron perfectos para sus exiguas pertenencias.

—No estaba bien cerrada, sólo la empujé ligeramente—aseguró, sin dejar de sonreír de aquel modo tan confiado.

Se instaló un breve silencio, interrumpido por el traqueteo de la chica.

—Eres rápida para ordenar. Es como si hubieras estado planeando cómo guardar todo—rio y su risa le parecía bastante irritante ¿no había dado señales ya, de que no tenía ningún interés en charlar?

—Lo pensé cuando llegué y vi la habitación, el tamaño…

—… es bastante pequeño. Pero si lo organizas bien, es suficiente. A menos de que hayas traído todas tus cosas, ahí seguro no alcanzaría ninguna de las habitaciones—volvió a reírse y arrancar un trozo de manzana.

— ¿Dices eso porque soy una chica y se supone que deba tener montones de ropa? —preguntó sin mirarlo, pendiente de terminar sus labores. Por ello, se perdió la expresión desconcertada del cobrizo y luego una sonrisa indescifrable. Edward guardó silencio—. Lo que iba a decir antes de que me interrumpieras, es que el tamaño cumple mis expectativas e incluso es más amplio de lo que esperaba, el alquiler es bastante bajo para ser una casa tan bien ubicada.

—Ya veo. Creo que te juzgué mal, Isabella.

—Ah, descuida. No me importa lo que pienses de mí—entonces la joven alzó el rostro y le sonrió sin ganas, sólo curvando los labios hacia arriba. Luego cogió unas toallas, champú y ropa—.Si me disculpas, quiero tomar una ducha y cerrar la puerta.

—Claro. Mis disculpas—hizo una ridícula reverencia que ella omitió y sin mirar atrás entró en el cuarto de baño.

Sonriendo entusiasmado, Edward meditó en lo interesante que estaba resultando esa chica. Desde hacía bastante que ninguna llamaba su atención lo suficiente, pero ella había ganado una buena porción de curiosidad en apenas unas cuantas frases. Aunque nadie podría decir si eso era bueno o malo para Isabella.

-o-

La primera semana transcurrió sin incidentes, más que los chicos –excepto Edward y Jacob–parecían muy atentos y coquetos con Isabella, rozándole las manos, tratando de parecer galantes ayudándole con los platos o cosas así, sin embargo, cada vez que alguno de ellos trataba de quitarle algo porque era _muy pesado para una chica_ , Isabella respondía con su habitual frialdad pero con una implícita advertencia en sus palabras, alegando que era capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta. Fue por ello, que poco a poco, dejaron de hacerlo y comenzaron a tratarla como una más de ellos. Desde ahí en adelante, no tuvieron miramientos en pasearse sólo en ropa interior, lanzarse cosas como antes, llevar ruidosas chicas cada vez que pudieran y tener conductas bastante asquerosas. Tampoco tenían cuidado en controlar sus comentarios durante las cenas de reunión obligatoria y muchas veces Isabella terminó escuchando cosas que a cualquier otra harían enrojecer. Para la castaña sólo eran cosas que no le interesaban y por ende no merecían pensamientos extra ni atención.

Vivir con los seis no era un problema en lo absoluto; se había logrado integrar mejor de lo que creyó en inicio y las dificultades se reducían al mínimo porque habitaba la segunda planta y sólo debía convivir y compartir el baño con uno de ellos, sin embargo, era precisamente Edward quien le hacía más difíciles las cosas. Le gustaba entrar a su habitación sin permiso, sorprenderla después que tomaba una ducha o perseguirla mientras hacía sus labores de limpieza en la planta baja. Además había agarrado la odiosa manía de llamarla…

—Bella, ¿estás lista? —la chica rodó los ojos antes de acomodarse las gafas y coger su cesta de ropa.

—Ya te dije que no es necesario que vayamos juntos a la lavandería, fuiste muy amable en acompañarme la primera vez, pero ya no es necesario.

—Yo también tengo que lavar ropa, por Dios ¿crees que eres el centro del mundo?—se burló, sonriendo de ese modo tan petulante. Pocas veces a Isabella llegaba a molestarle o irritarle alguien, lo ignoraba si se presentaba el caso, pero él era tan persistente.

—Además, te he dicho que no me llames Bella—continuó, sin prestar atención al comentario anterior—. Mi nombre es Isabella.

—Lo sé, pero es muy largo. Me da pereza decirlo.

—Entonces no me hables.

—O te sigo diciendo Bella.

—No voy a responder ante ese diminutivo.

— ¿Por qué no? Es un diminutivo lindo.

La joven guardó silencio, hablar con él era una pérdida de tiempo.

Para la suerte de ambos, el centro estaba casi vacío. Y pudieron poner sus prendas a lavar pronto.

Apenas la máquina empezó a trabajar, Isabella cogió el periódico que descansaba al lado de la dependienta y se fue a la sección de empleos.

Subrayó algunos y también revisó las páginas de compra-venta. Necesitaba un medio de transporte para la universidad, el autobús estaba consumiendo sus ahorros muy deprisa y si caminaba tendría que acortar sus horas de sueño para poder llegar a tiempo a las clases.

— ¿Estás buscando una bicicleta? —Edward le arrebató el diario y ella le clavó los ojos fijamente.

—No me quites de esa manera las cosas. Y no te entrometas—extendió la mano para que se lo devolviera, escarbando por paciencia. No dejaría que alguien tan desagradable como él la sacara de sus casillas, ninguno de sus maliciosos compañeros de secundaria lo logró y Edward no sería el primero.

—Uhm—miró los anuncios—. Están bastante costosas. En la casa hay una, es probable que no esté en óptimas condiciones, pero nadie la usa y sólo deberías mandarla a reparar.

—No quiero usar las cosas de alguno de los chicos.

—No es de ninguno, estaba ahí cuando nos mudamos. Alguien la dejó y nadie la ha usado desde entonces. En todo caso, si necesitas que te lleven, estoy seguro de que podríamos hacerte un espacio en el coche.

—Lo dudo. Ya son muchos ¿Estás seguro que esa bicicleta no pertenece a ninguno de ustedes?

—Lo puedo jurar por mi nombre.

—Creo que les preguntaré en la cena— seguramente arreglarla le saldría menos dinero que comprar una, era un buen negocio.

— ¿Por qué no me quieres creer?

—Te creo, sólo quiero hacer las cosas bien.

—Siempre tienes que estar tan segura de todo antes de hacer las cosas. ¿Te cuesta la espontaneidad, eh?

— ¿Me devuelves el periódico?

—Y las expresiones—suspiró el cobrizo, cediéndole el papel ante su impasible semblante.

Llevaba alrededor de un mes tratando de llegar más allá de la Isabella que veía a diario, pero no lograba nada. Y no pareciera que fuera a conseguir algo pronto. Su intención era tan solo ver una reacción espontánea y no controlada de la castaña, con eso podría dejar sus teorías sobre androides entre los humanos y dormir en paz. Hasta entonces, su curiosidad sólo incrementaría.

La observó con atención, apoyado contra una secadora. Leía y encerraba trabajos de prisa, sin prestarle la menor atención. Cuando una chica se le acercó para hablar, ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

— ¿Qué ves con tanta atención? —preguntó entonces Mary, la pelinegra con la que charlaba.

—Oh, sólo admiro la expresión de la inexpresividad—sonrió y la joven sólo frunció un poco el ceño, seguro preguntándose de qué rayos hablaba. Para Edward solía ser así de simple saber lo que los otros pensaban, le prestaba especial atención al lenguaje no verbal de las personas y con el tiempo afinó esas habilidades para concluir cosas respecto a las masas. Era sencillo, una vez que se identificaba un patrón. Sin embargo, Isabella eludía esos patrones, imposibilitándole descifrar mucho más allá de las pocas palabras que decía. Entonces, ¿cómo no iba a despertar las curiosidades de un chico que adoraba interpretar a las personas a través de su lenguaje corporal?

Cuando finalmente la secadora de Isabella terminó, se apresuró en retirar sus prendas y abandonar el recinto, con el diario bajo el brazo. Edward se entretuvo un poco más, despidiéndose de Mary y asegurándole que se verían en alguna fiesta.

—Dejaste un sujetador en la secadora.

—No lo hice—aseguró la castaña.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? Aquí tengo uno de encaje negro

—Eso no es mío. Ve a devolverlo—aconsejó sin mirar para ver si era cierto.

—Oh, acabas de destrozar mi visión de ti con esto puesto. Y yo que me había entusiasmado.

Ella no dijo más, ni se volteó, siguió su camino sin dudar.

—Bueno, no importa. Puedo dibujarte vistiendo lo que quiera—comentó tratando de conseguir un gesto de desaprobación o tal vez de coqueteo, nada estaba dicho sobre esa chica después de todo. Pero siguió en silencio, sin perturbarse en lo más mínimo.

Anduvieron callados unos cinco minutos antes que Edward volviera a hablar.

—Déjame preguntarte algo ¿acaso eres como esas chicas de historias que son tan estrictas en su control por fuera, pero son pervertidas en el interior y se la pasan fantaseando en silencio? Es una casa llena de chicos, tienes mucho material, estarías muy entretenida imaginando cosas—se acercó a ella y le susurró cerca del oído— ¿O tal vez te gusta probar cosas con tus traviesos dedos y te desvelas por ello?

—Eres tan típico—dijo con sencillez—. Y creo que ya te lo había dicho, pero honestamente, no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que pienses de mí.

—Vaya, tienes un don excepcional para poner frialdad a tu alrededor. Chica, podrías congelar Nueva York en primavera. Así lograste que en la casa dejaran de tratarte como una mujer.

—Hice lo necesario para tener un trato igualitario. No quiero ser tratada diferente en la casa solo por ser una mujer.

Le tomó por sorpresa que ella dijera una frase que delatara sus creencias y procesos mentales. Era pequeño, pero se sentía satisfecho de conseguir algo. De manera que se lo retribuyó con un gesto que seguro apreciaría: silencio.

Tranquilos, ambos llegaron a la casa donde por suerte Isabella esquivó un balón mal dirigido.

—Lo siento—se excusó entre risas Seth, sin detener el juego con Embry.

—Parecen una manada de cachorros—rio Edward.

—Cachorros, no _._ Lobos, fuertes y masculinos—entonces Sam aulló y el resto imitó su gesto.

Aun cuando Isabella cerró la puerta, era capaz de oírlos.

Sacudió la cabeza y marcó el número de Renée, como solía hacer siempre.

—Hola Bells.

—Hola, ¿qué tal todo?

—Muy bien, tal como ayer. Pagué las cuentas, procuré cerrar bien las puertas, fui al super y compré comida, no dulces. Bella, no necesitas hacer esto. Me dejaste una amplia variedad de post it con instrucciones y soy una adulta, así que por favor, deja de checar si sigo viva.

—Lo siento—suspiró, sentándose en la cama y quitándose las gafas—. Sólo estaba preocupada.

—Cielo, yo soy la madre. Yo debería estar preocupada por ti, estás sola en una ciudad infinitamente más grande que Forks, y en una casa llena de hombres. Pero la verdad estoy más preocupada de que no tengas experiencias universitarias, te las saltaste en la secundaria. ¿No hay ningún chico que te parezca atractivo? Tienes seis para escoger y si no quieres escoger, puedes tenerlos a todos.

—Renée, por favor.

—Cariño, hablo en serio, ¡tienes que ser una adolescente más alocada! No sigas mis pasos, pero vive más cosas—hizo una pausa—.Sin descuidar tus horas de sueño por supuesto.

—Ya hemos discutido esto, y sabes que tengo un objetivo claro. No quiero interrupciones en mi camino. Voy a sacar esta carrera, compraremos algo en otra parte y por fin nos iremos de ese pueblo. Y respecto a lo de dormir, lo sé, así que descuida, nada pasará.

Renée suspiró largamente desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Esa no debería ser tu meta, Bella. Y lo sabes.

—Pero lo es y no voy a distraerme con nada hasta conseguirlo.

—Siempre has sido tan controlada y determinada. A veces siento tanta culpa por haberte hecho crecer tan rápido.

—Por favor, no empieces con eso otra vez—hubo un breve silencio— ¿Sabes? Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas, así que te hablaré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te adoro cariño, besos.

Una vez que cortó la llamada, la castaña se quedó mirando la pantalla del celular un par de segundos. Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a marcar a los empleos que había dejado subrayados.

Dos de ellos parecieron alentadores y eran más compatibles con su horario y distancias a recorrer, de manera que los anotó en la libreta del celular y guardó dos copias de su curriculum en la mochila.

Cuando se disponía a salir para cepillarse los dientes, se topó con Edward que venía comiéndose un sándwich y traía una bebida energética en la otra mano. Ella ya sabía que era probable que se quedara trabajando hasta tarde, esa bebida era una prueba indiscutible.

—Hablé con los chicos—comentó una vez que terminó de masticar—.No tienen problemas en que uses la bicicleta.

—Yo iba a preguntarles.

—Descuida, lo hice porque se presentó la ocasión. No quiero de darte un trato especial porque eres chica.

—En ese caso, gracias—rodando los ojos una vez que le dio la espalda, Isabella estaba por entrar al baño cuando él habló.

— ¿No piensas comer?

—No—respondió y cerró la puerta.

— ¡Deberías hacerlo! ¡Estás muy delgada!

—A quién le importan tus estúpidos comentarios—susurró bajito frente al espejo. Cepilló con dureza sus dientes y sin demora se metió a su cuarto.

Estuvo un par de horas estudiando y al ver que sólo le quedaban seis horas de sueño, se apresuró en meterse a la cama y dormir. Ella sabía que si descuidaba las horas de descanso, habría indeseables consecuencias que no necesitaba en ese momento de su vida.

-o-

El asunto del trabajo salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que al jefe le gustó su personalidad y dijo que comenzaba desde la semana siguiente. El sueldo iba bien con sus cálculos y estaba segura de que podría hacerlo, aun cuando no tenía tanta experiencia. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser envolver los alimentos?

Aquella tarde, cuando regresaba del local de comida rápida, notó luz en el garaje y pensó en pasar de largo, ya que no le interesaba. Sin embargo, Edward la llamó.

— ¡Hey!

Volteó distraída, para verlo sonreír con entusiasmo.

—Ven, mira esto.

—En realidad no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.

—No seas así. Después de todo es para ti.

Dudó unos segundos antes de ceder y dirigir sus pasos al cobrizo.

— ¿Recibí un paquete? —preguntó, ya que quizá a Renée se le había ocurrido enviarle algo.

—No, ven—él lucía tan ansioso, que le entró la duda—. Hoy estaba ordenando un poco porque necesitaba el espacio para trabajar en mi proyecto y terminé arreglándola.

Apoyada en una mesa se encontraba una bicicleta tipo montaña de color negro algo desgastado, pero se notaba que había sido limpiada a conciencia recientemente.

—Sólo tenía un pequeño desperfecto en la rueda y la cadena algo oxidada, pero con W40 logré repararla y funciona bien, ya la probé.

La joven quedó tan sorprendida por el gesto que fue incapaz de decir algo. Lo disimuló acercándose para examinarla.

—Iba a mandarla a reparar—dijo acomodándose las gafas—. No debiste gastar el tiempo en esto.

—Descuida, así tendré más espacio para mí.

—Gracias, te lo agradezco en serio—acarició el asiento y decidió sonreírle. Podían tener diferencias, pero la acción había sido muy bonita y merecía su agradecimiento genuino.

—Bien, podrías agradecerme quitándola de aquí. Ya que debo empezar a trabajar—la miró atento breves instantes antes de pasar a su lado y mover cosas sobre el banquillo.

En silencio, Bella la ubicó fuera, cerca del carro y le dedicó una mirada fugaz al cobrizo antes de entrar a la casa.

Mientras subía las escaleras, reflexionó en las pocas veces que un gesto había logrado generarle tal sentimiento de gratitud y sorpresa. Era bastante aterrador que precisamente el chico que más la molestaba en el grupo, consiguiera irritarla y sorprenderla al mismo tiempo.

Para cuando llegó a la habitación había dejado el pensamiento y se concentraba en los deberes que tenía por delante.

Estuvo tan absorta en ellos, que olvidó bajar a comer y para cuando se quitó los audífonos el silencio reinaba en la casa. Miró la hora y suspiró con cansancio, sólo tenía cuatro horas de sueño. Pero mientras no lo hiciera un hábito, supuso que no habría problema.

Guardó sus cosas y dejó la superficie organizada antes de bajar por un bocadillo, pues su estómago se negaba a ser ignorado.

Mientras mezclaba la leche con el cereal, notó que entraba luz por la ventana de la cocina que daba al garaje. Así que se inclinó a ver y captó movimiento dentro. Pronto la cara de Edward apareció en el campo de visión y al verlo bostezar, sin pensarlo siquiera se acercó a la nevera y extrajo una de las botellas energéticas.

Con el cereal en una mano y el botellín en la otra, se descubrió andando hacia el garaje. Cuando la luz le dio en el rostro, se preguntó que hacía allí a esa hora y con esas cosas en las manos, mas, era tarde para retractarse porque él alzaba la cansada mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Bella? —sus ojos cobraron vida de repente.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así—caminó tranquila, como si hubiera hecho todo aquello consciente. Entró en el lugar y vio el trabajo de Edward, que se trataba de una madera tallada. Dejó de hacerlo de prisa, no le interesaba lo que hacía, no le interesaba nada de él en realidad.

—Pero me gusta llamarte así—se encogió de hombros, y le dedicó una sonrisa breve—.Veo que te ha atrapado el hambre, aunque no sabía que también bebías energéticas.

—No lo hago. Es para ti—se la tendió con seguridad—.Es para agradecerte por la ayuda.

—Te dije que no fue nada—la recibió y miró con el ceño fruncido a la castaña.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo sabías que las bebo?

—Todos en la casa lo saben.

—Lo sé, sólo estaba jugando—le dio un trago—.La verdad me preguntaba cómo lograste distinguir la etiqueta sin las gafas.

—No estoy ciega—respondió con simpleza, comiendo el cereal que absurdamente había llevado hasta ese lugar.

— ¿No te duele siempre usar el cabello recogido?

—No—la verdad era que sí, pero responder eso, daría pie a más preguntas.

— ¿Es largo? —pero claro, Edward jamás necesitaba un pie para hacer preguntas.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Tu cabello—respondió, regresando a lo que fuera que estaba tallando.

—Ya me voy— dio media vuelta.

—Espera, ¿no quieres darme tu opinión sobre esto?

—En realidad...

—Vamos, no te tomará más de un minuto—la tomó de la mano y sin miramientos la jaló—.Hey, estás muy fría mujer—entonces la sorprendió acunándola entre las suyas y frotándolas para generar calor.

Tan sorprendida por la confianza que se tomaba, tardó unos cuantos segundos en forcejear y retirar sus dedos.

—Sólo están frías porque aquí está frío. ¿Qué querías que viera?

—Esto—se acercó mucho a ella para voltear el trozo de madera que estaba tallando. Ella logró distinguir la forma de un árbol sin problemas—aún falta para que lo terminé pero…

—Creo que le faltan más ramas. Pero está bien, entiendo lo que es.

Él la miró detenidamente.

—Entonces si tú ves que es un árbol, cualquiera podría verlo.

—Eso es seguro—si la intención de Edward fue provocar algún gesto de enfado, no lo consiguió. Pues ella era consciente de sus falencias en cuanto a lo artístico. No era lo suyo y no le interesaba, sin embargo, reconoció que Edward tenía mucho talento con las cosas manuales—.Bien, ya me voy.

Y sin mas, cogió su pocillo y se marchó. Ajena a los ojos verdes que seguían su silueta.

Para Edward, la reserva de la joven parecía tan atrayente como el polen para las abejas, y el hecho de conmoverse porque ella le trajera una bebida energética como simple muestra de agradecimiento, le indicaba que mucho más que la curiosidad estaba involucrada a estas alturas.

* * *

 **Holaa! ¿Qué tal están? ¿Qué les pareció el primer cap? Ya me contarán :Z**

 **Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que subí algo y es porque estoy en un año complicado de la u, así que no he tenido mucho tiempo. Peroo, como es mi aniversario preparé este mini fic, que tendrá 5 capítulos y subiré los primeros dos hoy y los últimos tres el miércoles. ¡Feliz aniversario a mí!**

 **Sin embargo, me gustaría aclarar que estoy consciente de mis otros proyectos sin terminar y que he avanzado a paso de tortuga, pero lo he hecho y cuando menos se lo esperen, volveré en gloria y majestad jaja.**

 **Y pues nada chicas, eso, nos estamos leyendo durante el día con el segundo capítulo.**

 **Muchas bendiciones y un abrazote!**

 **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que haya pasado por alto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo II**

…

Isabella estaba en lo cierto. Envolver los pedidos de alimentos era muy sencillo y no tardó en ser experta en ello, lo cual provocaba ciertos roces con su grupo de trabajo compuesto principalmente por chicas. Sin embargo, a la castaña poco le importaba la opinión de la gente. De manera que no le afectaba estar sola, ni hablar cosas triviales durante el desarrollo de sus funciones. Además, se encontraba satisfecha con la paga y en cómo había conseguido equilibrar sus estudios y el trabajo, tenía un par de horas menos de sueño, pero podía con ello.

—Hasta el miércoles—se despidió al aire, diciéndoselo a todos pero a nadie en particular. Desencadenó su bicicleta y luego de colocarse el casco y acomodar sus cosas, emprendió el regreso.

El viento comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más frío, pensó. Finalmente el invierno extendía sus gélidos brazos hacia la ciudad, lo que por un lado era bueno, ya que la mayoría de su ropa encajaba perfecto en esa estación.

No demoró mucho en llegar a la casa. Los chicos se encontraban estudiando, pues el fin de semana se la habían pasado saliendo de aquí para allá, exceptuando a Seth, a Edward y a ella, por supuesto.

Durante los cuatro meses que llevaba allí, había conseguido conocer un poco a cada uno de los ocupantes, sólo cosas superficiales, como lo que estudiaban, memorizar sus nombres y calzarlos con sus caras; también era capaz de detectar a los mayores y a quienes les encantaba coquetear. Cosa que ella ya había erradicado por completo hacia su persona, no tenía intención de involucrarse con ellos ni con nadie de esa manera. En realidad, no quería llegar a tomarle demasiado afecto a ninguna persona, pues eso requería tiempo y ganas que no tenía.

Sin embargo…

—Bella, has vuelto más tarde hoy—apenas ingresó a la tibia morada y comenzó a quitarse la bufanda y abrigo, Edward la asaltó y acomodó por ella las prendas. Ese humano era el único que interfería continuamente con su diario vivir, no se cansaba de perseguirla, entrar a su habitación cada vez que se le diera la gana, guardarle la ropa, acompañarla a la lavandería. Era uno de esos seres que no se amainaba ante nada y eso que ella había puesto especial énfasis en fortalecer su personalidad distante y poco expresiva, pero, nada funcionaba y eso la irritaba. Sentía que había pisado un chicle sin querer y no podía sacárselo del zapato.

—El trabajo se alargó—respondió pasando de él luego de un breve forcejeo para arrebatarle su bufanda, batalla que por supuesto perdió. Y Edward sonrió.

—Pero pedaleaste de prisa. Tienes las mejillas sonrojadas—como era normal en él, se acercó sin previo aviso y le rozó la cara. Ella lo miró, esperando que la dejara en paz. Mas, pareció interpretarlo de otra manera y se fijó en su cabeza—.Es cómico cómo tu cabello jamás se sale de su sitio, pero aun así consigues verte despeinada—rio burlón y la chica solo se volteó y lo dejó hablando solo.

Cogió la leche y cuando cerró la nevera, él ya sostenía un pocillo. Lo recibió sin verlo.

— ¿No tienes algo que hacer? —interrogó, concentrada en servirse cereal y echarle la leche encima.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te deje en paz? ¿Quieres poner cara de irritada o gritarme? Adelante, he estado esperando por ello—se inclinó hasta ponerse a la altura del rostro de la joven, que siguió en lo suyo. Edward creía que la intimidaba al acercarse tanto, sin embargo, había sido él mismo quien la había curado de espanto. Lo hacía tan a menudo, que había terminado por acostumbrarse a sus acercamientos.

Quizá fue por ello, que no se amedrentó y se acercó aún más y comió tranquila de su cereal con leche, mirándolo con su mejor expresión de aburrimiento.

—No entiendo por qué querrías que alguien te gritara o te mirara mal, ¿tienes alguna fijación con la violencia? —para su sorpresa, él se quedó viéndola tal vez con mucha atención, y luego de recorrer con sus ojos verdes la cara femenina, decidió alejarse unos cuantos centímetros.

—La verdad es que eres impenetrable, señorita Isabella. Pero aún no pierdo la esperanza de ver otra expresión en este rostro—al decirlo, le apretó la mejilla, estirándola como una abuelita haría con sus nietos—.Es mi meta personal ver una expresión distinta al aburrimiento en ti, y juro por mi nombre que lo lograré—le dio una ligera palmadita y se marchó luego de sacar una bebida energética—.Buenas noches—se despidió hacia la sala e Isabella permaneció un segundo ahí, frunció el ceño y murmuró unas cuantas groserías mientras engullía su cereal.

Si él creía que iba a conseguirlo después de decirle aquello, estaba muy equivocado. Esto era como un juego, y a ella no le gustaba perder. De hecho, Isabella nunca perdía.

Lavó el pocillo, se despidió de los chicos en la sala y siguió su camino hacia su cuarto.

A eso de las tres de la madrugada, Isabella se decidió a dormir.

—Debes dormir más—se susurró mientras caía dormida—.Sabes que necesitas dormir más o lamentarás las consecuencias…—apenas se escuchó al final, ya que el cansancio hacia mella en su cuerpo.

Un cansancio que probablemente influyó en su mal desempeño el primer día que la cambiaron de funciones. Ya que debido a su eficiencia, el gerente del local había decidido moverla a la freidora, pues las papitas fritas eran lo más solicitado y según él, Isabella sería estupenda para ese puesto.

Su antecesora, de manera poco amable y explicativa le dijo lo que debía hacer. Isabella controló el temor que le producía enfrentarse a lo desconocido sin los conocimientos necesarios. Era una mujer a la que le gustaba tener las cosas bajo control, saber cómo funcionaban y en este momento, ninguna de esas necesidades estaba siendo satisfecha.

Pero bien, debía detener el pánico. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? En casa había hecho patatas fritas muchas veces, no era tan diferente, ¿no?

Mientras las otras se encontraban distraídas, la chica examinó los utensilios e inspeccionó lo que alcanzó. En su mente el proceso comenzaba a tener sentido, así que aseguró su agarre en el mango del canasto y depositó la primera carga. El aceite caliente chisporroteó alrededor y alejó lo más que pudo la cara y el cuerpo. Quemarse con aceite era un infierno.

La verdad era que jamás fue muy buena para las cosas fritas, de modo que siempre las evitó. No era una de sus fortalezas, pero creía estarlo haciendo muy bien hasta el momento. No había tenido muchos retrasos, y las vigilaba para evitar que se quemaran.

Se permitió suspirar. Su jornada estaba por terminar y se encontraba feliz por ello, la tensión en su cuerpo llegaba a ser dolorosa.

— ¡Isabella! Así no es como debes tomarlo, tienes que mover tu mano más cerca del canasto o las papas caerán dentro del aceite, y lo estropearán al quemarse—la misma chica que se supone debía enseñarle, la obligó a acercarse más a la máquina y solo quiso moverse de allí. Sus manos temblaron cuando dejó las papas fritas en la bandeja metálica. De manera que al devolverla, se aseguró de tomarse unos cuantos segundos para tomarla correctamente, sin embargo, justo una de las chicas la empujó sin querer con su prominente trasero y en vez de dejarlo suave, el canasto cayó dentro del aceite, logrando que gotas de éste salpicaran en su delantal y unas cuantas alcanzaran su rostro. Las gafas cubrieron la mayoría, pero algunas aterrizaron justo por debajo del marco.

Lógicamente Isabella sabía que no era mucho, pero dolía como si lo fuera.

— ¿¡Qué haces!? —regañó la chica de la freidora, haciéndola a un lado con sus caderas, mientras seguía retándola. Isabella apretó los puños, y los dientes, luchando por recuperar el control. El regaño la ponía nerviosa, le dolía la mejilla y sentía un absurdo miedo mordiéndole la lógica, no obstante, fue capaz de encontrar su voz.

—Lo siento. Me pasaron a empujar, pero no ha pasado nada grave. No volverá a suceder.

La muchacha le dedicó una mirada enojada antes de salir de su lugar de trabajo y regresar a sus tareas en la máquina de helados.

Más concentrada en mantenerse tranquila que en su trabajo, la estresante jornada acabó y ella se dirigió al baño.

Se sentó en el inodoro y pasó un largo tiempo respirando profundo. Al final era capaz de dominar la freidora si pensaba menos, así que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Ya no era una niña y no volvería a quemarse tanto, de manera que podía hacerlo funcionar.

—Tuvo su merecido, se creía mejor que nosotras por ser rápida envolviendo. Pero eso es una mierda, ella no tiene idea de cómo hacer nada más—rio una de sus compañeras. Reconocía la voz.

— ¿La empujaste a propósito Kate?

— ¡Claro que no! No me agrada, pero pudo ser peligroso.

—Lo sé. Es tan tonta. Si no se sentía capaz de hacerlo debió decirlo, pero seguramente es de esas a las que les gusta aparentar que son buenas en todo. Ahora el gerente no creerá que ella es tan genial, ¿no?

Rieron otra vez e Isabella las escuchó con atención, limpiando los cristales de sus anteojos con calma.

— ¿Has visto cómo no tiene ninguna expresión? Creo que cuando se quemó, tampoco la cambió. Es algo como esto—seguro trataron de imitarla, y se mofaron del intento.

—Es verdad. Escuché que vive con un grupo de chicos, pero que ninguno de ellos le presta atención porque es muy aburrida.

—Yo creo que ella debería ser gendarme o estatua. Aunque las estatuas al menos transmiten algo, ella sólo es… nada—rieron e Isabella oyó las risas alejarse por el pasillo. Cuando estuvo segura de su soledad, abandonó el cubículo y se miró en el espejo.

—Lo bueno es que Renée no lo verá—murmuró, examinando la marca roja que tenía en la parte superior de la mejilla y se extendía casi del mismo largo que su ojo. De todos modos, era un lugar demasiado visible y le disgustaba la idea de mostrar su incompetencia en la freidora a todo el mundo, así que se quitó un pasador y dejó que su crecido flequillo cubriera la zona afectada. Con suerte, no le quedaría una cicatriz.

Apenas comenzó a pedalear de regreso, sonrió bajo la bufanda. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a disfrutar de oír a las personas criticarla, ya no le dolía en lo más mínimo y prefería dedicarse a encontrar mentes creativas. No obstante, su grupo de trabajo carecía de ellas y por ende, no había nada que recordar, sólo regodearse con la influencia que ejercía en las vidas de sus compañeras y las energías que invertían en juzgarla.

De igual manera, al llegar a la casa se quitó el casco con más rudeza que la normal y se pasó a llevar la herida al removerse el cabello. Se sentía tan frustrada y molesta; esa quemadura le recordaba su error y la estaba enojado en demasía.

Para su fortuna, Edward no la recibió en la entrada. Era mejor así, porque se hallaba en su límite y no quería explotar justo frente a él.

Murmuró un hola general, y pasó de largo a la nevera. Sacó jugo de naranja y no se molestó en llevar un vaso. Rápidamente subió las escaleras, depositó el jugo en su habitación y luego se fue al baño. Pero apenas rozó el pomo, éste giró desde dentro y la figura de Edward salió. Notó que el pelo le goteaba, antes de tratar de pasar por su lado.

—Generalmente uno saluda—la molestó, cogiéndola por el brazo, sonriéndole de modo burlón. Al menos, hasta que la miró con más atención y frunció el ceño. Sin que ella lo viera venir en realidad, dejó de acomodar la toalla en su cuello y mientras una mano le quitaba las gafas, la otra aferraba su cabeza, acercándola a la de él.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? —le preguntó con la voz más severa que le había escuchado hasta el momento. Y fijó esos ojos verdes que le recordaban al estúpido loro parlanchín de su loca vecina en Forks. Con las emociones a flor de piel, Isabella se fastidió por su tono de preocupación, porque llegara y la tocara. Y principalmente, le fastidió que la hiciera sentir avergonzada por la forma en que esa marca llegó allí.

Le apartó las manos, retirando la cabeza y lo observó con los labios apretados.

—No me toques con tanta familiaridad. No somos amigos ni nada parecido, no me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal. Por favor, recuérdalo para una próxima vez—entonces, sintiendo que a duras penas lograba controlar su expresión, se metió dentro del baño.

Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, masajeándose la sien.

—Voy a dejarte las gafas en tu habitación—comunicó, y a continuación oyó las pisadas de Edward alejándose. Exhaló un largo suspiro, y permaneció en ese lugar unos cuantos minutos, hasta que volvió a reaccionar.

Por primera vez en esos meses, se sintió cansada y sólo deseó poderse acostar y dormir, pero debía estudiar y terminar los detalles de un informe. De manera que a eso de las dos y media de la madrugada, comenzó a prepararse para dormir. Cepilló sus dientes y las ojeras bajo sus ojos le parecieron un mal augurio.

Apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada cayó rendida.

-o-

Con un prolongado bostezo, Edward abrió la tercera botella de bebida energética. El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana y él seguía terminando el prototipo. Concentrado en cuadrar los perímetros, apenas y prestó atención a su puerta siendo abierta.

Por el rabillo del ojo, percibió una silueta en el dintel. Su mirada curiosa devoró la habitación hasta la puerta abierta, donde se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Isabella.

Decidido a mostrarse como la víctima, desestimó su figura. Aun cuando sus ojos ardían por volver a verla y comprobar si efectivamente estaba allí y traía una trenza, en vez del moño típico.

— ¿Qué necesitas? Oh, espera… ¿te parece adecuada esta distancia o estaría invadiendo tu espacio personal? —preguntó, doblando las últimas caras de la figura que trabajaba. Sin embargo, dejó de hacerlo al no recibir una respuesta y sólo oír pasos y el suave susurro de sábanas y mantas.

Dejó su trabajo y volteó a ver. La puerta se encontraba vacía. Isabella estaba…

—Espera, ¿qué? —desconcertado se paró y avanzó hasta su cama, donde se adivinaba una figura bajo las frazadas—.Eh, no entiendo qué está pasando. ¿Podrías ser tan amable de explicarme? No sé si es que soy muy estúpido, estoy alucinando por el sueño o las energéticas finalmente se comieron mi cerebro, pero ¿por qué estás en _mi_ cama? —esperó por una respuesta, que jamás llegó—.Si es una broma, no es muy graciosa. Pero me alegra que quieras practicar tu sentido del humor conmigo. Con gusto seré tu maestro.

Nada. El bulto en su cama no respondía.

Un poco harto, se inclinó y la destapó. _Dormía_ , en posición fetal y con una expresión relajada, se podría decir que incluso se vería adorable, si no estuviera jugando con él.

—Bella—le habló. Y ella no respondió—.Bella—volvió a llamar y solo se acomodó más en la cama—.Te aviso que si estás jugando, voy a seguirte el juego ¿eh? No quiero que luego vayas y te quejes con Jake por acoso, porque tú te viniste a meter aquí. Sólo quiero que quede constancia, porque sé que estás despierta y si esto es una forma de venganza, lo acepto, pero voy a jugar también—dicho aquello, se movió más cerca de su rostro y la contempló con atención.

La castaña siguió durmiendo tranquila, inmune a Edward.

—Diablos, eres muy buena. Estoy por creerte que estás dormida—se rio entre dientes y pasó al siguiente nivel. Se acostó a su lado y vigilando su expresión, alzó con lentitud la mano y la acomodó entorno a su cintura—.Vaya, nada de tensión. Bella, te estoy tocando ¿te das cuenta verdad? —se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró: —si alguien se entera, quedarás deshonrada y no podrás casarte con nadie más que yo—movió los dedos de manera rítmica. Y la acercó más hacia su cuerpo, sin que ella pusiera ninguna resistencia.

Sin embargo, se quedó de piedra cuando Bella se estremeció en el momento que volvió a susurrarle al oído y movió la cabeza en su dirección. Alejó el rostro por inercia, ya que de lo contrario habría quedado muy próximo a su boca. Para su sorpresa, el corazón le latió inesperadamente rápido al verla tan cerca y… ¿vulnerable? ¿No era así como lucía una persona dormida? Ante ese pensamiento, quitó el brazo de su cintura como si le quemara tocarla y se apartó hasta la orilla, observándola con atención.

— ¿De verdad estás dormida? —ella no respondió, siguió respirando tan tranquila como al inicio. Sólo apretó más las manos bajo su cara.

Incapaz de resistirse, alzó la mano y le tocó la mejilla con un dedo. Cero reacciones, nada de mirada fija ni expresión aburrida. Con cuidado, descubrió la herida del cabello y la miró detenidamente. Parecía una quemadura superficial.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? —por supuesto, no respondió. Mientras examinaba la marca enrojecida, se descubrió acariciando más piel, hasta que su mano completa estuvo tocando la cara de la joven. Cuando dormía, se veía mucho más pequeña y frágil que estando despierta, su carácter la hacía lucir mayor e imponente. Era tan suave, que fue inevitable que otra pregunta surgiera después de la observación. ¿Sería el resto de su cuerpo igual de suave? Él ya había reparado en ella como chica, aparte de la intriga que le causaba, también le cautivaba su inteligencia, la seguridad que irradiaba y ¿por qué no? Sus rasgos delicados y femeninos. Esos mismos rasgos, se veían más exquisitos cuando tenía una expresión relajada.

Tragó con dificultad al reparar en sus labios. Tenía el dedo pulgar tan cerca, que con sólo moverlo un poco podría tocarlos…

Se reprimió y dejó de acariciarla. Él respetaba a Bella y su forma de ser, incluso más de lo que creía y no le parecía justo seguir en ese carril si ella estaba dormida, además, ¿cuál sería la gracia si no podía responderle?

Se levantó de la cama y la observó con atención. Podía estar despierta o dormida, pero por esta vez, creería que dormía.

—Bien. Mañana indagaré sobre esto. Por hoy, la devolveré a su cama, _mi lady_ — con cuidado, la cogió entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta su habitación. Con la misma delicadeza la depositó en la cama, la tapó y sacudiendo la cabeza, la dejó dormir.

Al día siguiente, quizá por la falta de sueño, Edward se cuestionó severamente si de verdad Bella había irrumpido dormida en su cuarto. Para su suerte, cuando bajaba para comer algo antes de ir a la universidad, también salió ella de su habitación.

Se la quedó mirando, y ella le correspondió la mirada de manera desinteresada.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? — interrogó a cambio, entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Por qué te lo diría? —Se encogió de hombros— ¿Vas a bajar o pretendes entorpecer el paso todo el día?

— ¿No pasó nada inusual anoche?

—Comienzas a sonar como un acosador. ¿Qué ocurre? —la expresión de Isabella parecía igual que siempre, pero era difícil decirlo. Esa chica jamás había sido fácil de descifrar. Qué situación más incómoda, ¿le creería si le dijera que caminó dormida hasta su habitación y se metió en su cama? Demonios, pensó, incluso en mi mente suena como una estupidez. La evaluó nuevamente con la mirada, pero ella seguía igual, quizá un poco fastidiada porque no la dejaba bajar.

—Nada. Olvidé algo en mi cuarto, puedes bajar primero.

—Claro que eso iba a hacer, no necesito tu permiso—murmuró mientras pasaba por su lado.

La contempló desaparecer en la primera planta, confundido. Pero casi seguro de que ella no sabía nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

De todas maneras, era poco probable que volviera a suceder, ¿no?

No obstante, pronto se daría cuenta que estaba completamente equivocado. Esa noche, fue la primera de muchas.

Sólo durante los últimos quince días, Isabella repitió el comportamiento al menos nueve noches. Y él se convenció por completo de su sonambulismo, no entendía por qué iba a su cuarto, pero prefería que fuera de ese modo.

Sus sentimientos si antes estaban confusos, ahora se encontraban peor y sólo sabía que le gustaba la faceta de la Bella durmiente, con su larga trenza cayéndole por el hombro, su rostro tranquilo. Hasta le gustaba su pijama, que consistía en una vieja camiseta y un pantalón chándal gris. Le parecía adorable en esas prendas, y le estaba costando un poco separar a ambas chicas. Era como la maldición de Fiona, _de día soy una y de noche otra_ , en esos momentos sentía verdadera lástima por Shrek.

Fuera de eso, no le hacía mucha gracia imaginarla yendo al cuarto de alguno de los chicos, ya que probablemente no se lo tomarían con la calma que él lo hizo y había leído en algunos foros de internet que despertar a una persona sonámbula puede ser perjudicial, o incluso podrían aprovecharse de la situación. Él los conocía y dudaba de que fueran a creer que la distante Isabella fuera sonámbula, seguro pensarían mal de ella.

—Maldita sea, no me puedo concentrar—Edward se revolvió el pelo, cerrando con fuerza la laptop. Sumado a esos pensamientos, él estaba lidiando con su propio conflicto moral. Cada vez que veía a la chica en su cama, desvariaba pensando en cómo le gustaría que fuera real, que fueran una pareja y ella durmiera a su lado. Poderla abrazar sin sentir que estaba violando su espacio y tomando ventaja de su condición. Quería deshacer su trenza y sentir su cabello, aquel cabello que lo había obsesionado demasiado, tanto que tenía unas cuantas hojas de su croquera llena de bocetos de trenzas y hebras castañas. También había dibujado algunas partes de su rostro, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo por completo, le parecía incorrecto. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? Estaba cerca de la destrucción, podía sentirlo.

Apesadumbrado, decidió dejarlo todo y dormir. De manera que se quitó la camiseta y se tiró a la cama. Apagó la lámpara y comenzó a navegar en la profundidad de su mente, durmiéndose poco a poco.

Entre esa agradable sensación de sopor, distinguió una caricia constante en su pecho. ¿Qué era? Ah… sí, palmaditas, como esas que se le da a los niños para calmarlos. Sonrió, soñando con suave cabello castaño enredado entre sus dedos, incluso podía respirar el aroma de Isabella. Se aferró con más fuerzas y un cálido aliento llegó hasta sus pectorales. Su cuerpo respondió erizándose y suspirando abrazó con más fuerza la fragilidad femenina. Sin embargo, la sensación de picazón en su barbilla le hizo entreabrir los ojos, ¿por qué una sensación tan incómoda aparecería en el sueño más placentero que había tenido hasta la fecha?

Adormilado, bajó la mirada y descubrió gran cantidad de cabello contrastando con sus sábanas blancas. Movió los dedos y los notó sumergidos entre las hebras delicadas. Terminó de despertarse cuando nítidamente volvió a sentir el aliento de la chica contra su pecho, haciéndolo temblar. Su primera reacción fue tirar sus manos, pero si lo hacía, despertaría a Isabella y se armaría un gran escándalo si abría los ojos justo en ese momento. De manera que soportando la dulce tortura de su respiración endureciendo su cuerpo, desenredó con calma los dedos y se apartó de la castaña.

Para cuando se vio libre de ella, la cama le pareció demasiado pequeña. No había ningún sitio al que mirara que no estuviera lleno de su esencia. Era incapaz de controlar sus propios latidos y respiración, le ardían las manos por tocarla. Quería tocarla tan desesperadamente que el anhelo le dolía.

Como si Bella fuera capaz de leerle la mente, abrió los ojos y alzó la mano, acariciándole desde el pecho hasta la mandíbula. Se acercó a él y sin dejar de mirarlo, pegó sus cuerpos.

— ¿Estás despierta? —le preguntó en voz baja. Pero no respondió, parecía estarlo, pero su mirada era vacía, como si algo le impidiera ver lo que estaba mirando—.No hagas esto, Bella—le cogió la mano, deteniéndola. La caricia le estaba enloqueciendo, estaba enloqueciendo por ella y ni siquiera lo sabía, porque la chica que estaba justo a su lado, no era la misma que veía durante el día—.Esto se ha vuelto tan complejo—suspiró, permitiéndose disfrutar un poco más de la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Isabella hasta que volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acurrucó en posición fetal a su lado, como una pequeña gatita castaña. Le besó los dedos que aún mantenía cautivos y se levantó de la cama.

Cuando la depositó en la suya, se preguntó cuánto más podría soportarlo. Dejarla cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

* * *

 **Holaa! ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? No sé ustedes, pero quería a un Edward así de dulce jaja, ya me contarán qué opinan.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, y favoritos! Espero que les siga gustando la historia.**

 **Y bueno, nos leemos el miércoles con los tres capítulos que restan.**

 **Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones!  
Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que haya pasado por alto. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo III**

…

—Quizá deberías dormir más—oyó un murmuro mientras dormitaba en el sofá un sábado por la tarde. Abrió un ojo para ver a Bella ajustarse las gafas, mientras se entretenía con algo en sus manos. La miró con atención, quizá demasiada— ¿Qué ocurre ahora? —alzó los ojos marrones y la diferencia entre la _Bella durmiente_ y la despierta radicaba ahí, en que esta Bella si podía verlo. Y esta Bella jamás lo tocaría por voluntad propia.

—Ah, es tan complejo—suspiró, cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose. No obstante, pronto volvió a abrirlos. Quería verla otra vez.

—Él y su complejidad. Lo usa como estrategia para conquistar chicas, no le creas nada—Embry, muy confianzudo le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la castaña y antes que ella pudiera decir nada, la voz de Edward sonó inesperadamente fuerte.

—Deja de tocarla—al darse cuenta de su reacción, y la mirada desconcertada del grupo, agregó sonriendo—.No le gusta, podría golpearte.

—Es perfectamente posible—Jake le siguió el juego, pero lo interrogó con los ojos.

Isabella carraspeó y se quitó el brazo de encima.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo, Embry. Creí que habíamos dejado atrás estos juegos—sonrió de aquel modo tan desabrido, que rápido el grupo retornó a sus juegos de PlayStation, otros a su lectura. Edward por su parte, prefirió volver a cerrar los ojos—.Edward, debo hablar contigo un momento, ¿podrías venir a la cocina? —el cobrizo se sobresaltó cuando la oyó tan cerca y al abrir los párpados pudo verla nítidamente. Por unos instantes, su cerebro dejó de funcionar.

—Tan b…— ¿bonita? ¿En serio? Pensó, mordiéndose la lengua. Rezando para que no lo hubiera escuchado.

— ¿Tan qué? —no tenía tanta suerte.

—Bulliciosa, por Dios, estoy intentando dormir aquí.

Ella lo miró, hasta que el chico soltando un suspiro dramático se levantó y la siguió a la cocina.

—Dime, qué pasa—se apoyó en un mueble y la contempló acomodarse las gafas. Si no fuera un gesto tan automatizado, podría haber dicho que se encontraba nerviosa.

— ¿Hay algo que te esté impidiendo dormir bien? —interrogó con el mismo interés que un sacerdote da su misa un domingo a las ocho de la mañana, pero había algo peculiar en sus ojos. Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —rápido ese algo desapareció. Y él quiso suspirar, ¿algún día podría llegar al interior de Bella? ¿Podría ver a alguien similar a la _Bella durmiente_?

Decidió jugar con ella, como solía hacer. No obstante, fue más osado que otras veces, pues extendió los brazos y la agarró por la cintura. De un simple tirón, la pegó a su cuerpo.

Por supuesto, Isabella no hizo ningún gesto. Ni siquiera trató de apartarlo, pero tampoco de aferrarse a él.

— ¿Acaso estás preocupada por mí? —disfrutó de poderla tocar durante el día, sin sentir que cometía un pecado.

—En lo absoluto—acomodó las gafas otra vez—.Sólo era una pregunta sin sentido. Pero…—estúpidamente, él se sobresaltó cuando las manos pequeñas de Bella se posicionaron sobre las suyas—.Ya que eres tan bueno para aconsejar a la gente, ¿por qué no sigues tu propio consejo y dejas de tocarme? Porque tienes razón—las tomó con firmeza y las despegó de su cintura—…no me gusta—al decirlo, se acercó a su cara y él se irguió, animado por las posibilidades. Al ver su reacción, ella pareció algo contrariada, pero antes de que pudiera seguir leyendo, se marchó.

—Demonios, qué me ocurre—se preguntó en silencio. Él no solía ser tan sensible ante los toques de las mujeres. No es que fuera un mujeriego, pero tenía algo de experiencia en el campo y no comprendía por qué Isabella le llegaba tan fuerte.

Frustrado, regresó al sillón y permaneció en silencio, incluso cuando ella se despidió para ir al trabajo.

— ¿Qué hay entre tú e Isabella?

— ¿Eh? —casi gruñó a Jacob por interrumpir su merecido descanso. La semana siguiente tenía entregas y debía trabajar mucho, ¿por qué no le daban un respiro?

—Hoy no te gustó que Embry la tocara, siendo que ocurre a menudo. Dime… ¿te gusta esa chica?

— ¿Por qué dices esa chica como si fuera algo malo? —abrió los ojos y casi lo fulminó con ellos.

—No lo sé. Tú eres tan alegre y distinto a ella. Ella es… es tan plana, no demuestra nada, ¿qué te puede gustar de alguien que no dice nada?

—Puede ser que te gusten las personas que lo dicen todo, Jacob y está bien. Pero ¿no crees que hay algo fascinante en tratar de descifrar a alguien que no lo dice?

—Entonces estás intrigado—concluyó sonriendo, mientras bebía de la cerveza que tenía en la mano—. Pero ten cuidado, de la intriga a algo más, hay tan poco que ni te darías cuenta cuando estés de cabeza. No me gustaría verte pasarla mal por alguien tan insensible.

Edward sonrió.

—Lo tendré presente. Por ahora, ya que es imposible dormir aquí, iré a mi habitación—al decirlo, sus palabras se vieron ensordecidas por los gritos de protesta de Seth que alegaba con Sam para obtener la revancha.

Incluso con la puerta cerrada, Edward era capaz de oírlos, así que cogió los audífonos y se dejó caer en la cama.

No supo más de él hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Cuando quiso estirarse, descubrió un peso cálido a su lado y una mano bajo su camiseta, posicionada justo en donde su corazón comenzó a correr.

—Espero que no se te haga costumbre meterme mano—le susurró acariciándole la cabeza. Le gustaba sentir su toque, pero también sabía que no era bueno. La quitó de su cuerpo y sin demora la dejó en su habitación. Procedió a lavarse los dientes y volver a dormir.

-o-

Los días siguientes resultaron extenuantes para todos, pues se hallaban próximos al término del semestre. Y Bella por su parte, apenas y lograba cumplir con todo, de hecho, hacía días que debía ir a la lavandería, pero los tiempos no le calzaban. Para su buena suerte, la habían puesto en otra zona de la tienda. Y su herida estaba recuperada, sin cicatriz gracias a los astros, pues Reneé habría armado un escándalo de aquellos.

Su madre, la extrañaba un montón y contaba los días para poder viajar a verla. Eso era lo que la impulsaba, pensar en que podrían darse una noche completa viendo series y comiendo porquerías. Imaginarlo la hacía sonreír.

—Estás completamente trastornada—aquella voz la hizo dejar de sonreír y volver la cabeza con desinterés por sobre el hombro.

— ¿De qué hablas? —él entró sin más en su cuarto y rodó los ojos. No importaba lo que hiciera, seguía sin hacerle caso en muchas cosas.

—De esto—le tocó el moño que goteaba sobre su cuello—, estás empapándote por completo mujer. Eres tan negligente. Puedes enfermarte, pero te vale un carajo—murmuró entre dientes y ella frunció el ceño al detectar verdadera preocupación en su tono. Había algo en la forma en que la miraba y tocaba, que la ponía inquieta. Principalmente porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma extraña ante la cercanía de Edward, como si lo conociera y no entendía ese punto, incluso había llegado a pensar que volvía a ser sonámbula e iba a molestarlo por las noches. Renée había sido muy específica respecto a lo amorosa que se ponía en ese estado, y lo mucho que le gustaba abrazar a la víctima. Sin embargo, siempre despertaba en su cama, y él no le había comentado nada, de manera que esa teoría fue descartada.

Despegó los ojos de la pantalla del computador al oírlo salir y regresar. Luego pasearse por la estrecha estancia y acercarse de nuevo.

De pronto, su cabello mojado le tocó la espalda y dio un pequeño brinco por la sensación. Llevaba poca ropa porque su pijama habitual se encontraba sucio y no había podido lavarlo.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? —Su pregunta se vio acallada por el sonido del secador— ¡Hey! —Trató de voltearse, pero él la mantuvo en su lugar—Detente, lo haré yo. Iba a hacerlo luego de terminar. Edward…

—Deja de rezongar. Sigue en lo tuyo, no voy a tardar—le susurró al oído y la joven se encogió sorprendida por el escalofrío que experimentó. La piel del cuello se le erizó y desconcertada, no tuvo más remedio que regresar la mirada a la pantalla, luchando por concentrarse. Cosa que muy pocas veces le ocurría.

Mientras Edward iba secando su cabello, Isabella comenzó a relajar los músculos que mantenía tensos sin razón aparente, hasta que se le hizo imposible seguir trabajando. El toque del chico era muy suave, le gustaba cómo masajeaba su cuero cabelludo, le gustaba cómo se sentía su calor.

Cerró los ojos, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué. Las sensaciones se acrecentaron, y se volvieron tan intensas que por unos instantes olvidó dónde estaba, con quién y el papel que se supone debía interpretar. Comenzó a vagar por sus recuerdos de infancia, las escasas veces que Renée podía secarle el cabello debido a su trabajo y cómo disfrutaba tanto de esos momentos, exactamente como ahora.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro al sentir los suaves jalones del cepillo. Sin embargo, dejó de sonreír y entreabrió los labios cuando percibió una mano masculina acariciando suavemente su hombro. Antes que pudiera deshacerse de las agradables sensaciones, él volvió a acercarse a su oído, incluso más cerca, porque podía sentir sus labios moverse al hablar

—Tienes un cabello hermoso… y hueles tan bien—él dejó escapar el aire en su cuello y Bella se estremeció. No obstante, cuando lo sintió moverse y ponerse cerca de su rostro, abrió los ojos y lo vio a escasos centímetros. Él miraba hacia abajo. Siguió su mirada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue muy consciente de sí misma como mujer.

La gran polera que traía puesta dejaba un pronunciado escote y la mitad de sus muslos desnudos. Justamente lo que él estaba mirando con tanta atención. Ella dudó de su capacidad para rehuirlo cuando posicionó una mano en su muslo, cerca de la rodilla y sintió el calor de su palma irradiar hacia su piel, además, la imagen la descolocó un poco. Se veía tan grande en comparación a ella.

— ¿Qué haces? —consiguió decir. Tratando de averiguar por qué no se movía, si por mantener su postura de indiferencia o porque se sentía extrañamente atraída por algo que se le hacía familiar.

—Estoy viendo tanto de ti en este momento, que no pude resistirlo—cuando la miró, ella sintió su cuerpo tensarse y el súbito deseo de alejarse. Tenía la mirada oscurecida y poseía una fuerza tan arrolladora, que se preguntó cómo iba a escapar.

—Ese no es un buen comentario. Por favor, deja de invadir mi espacio—pidió con seguridad. Por alguna razón, dentro de sí, sabía que Edward no haría nada para perjudicarla. Confiaba en él de una manera que no comprendía.

Movió un poco su mano, sin moverla en ninguna dirección, sólo como si estuviera vacilando. Finalmente, luego de verla a la cara una última vez, retiró sus dedos y puso distancia entre ambos.

—Lo siento. Fui demasiado lejos—Edward parecía seriamente desconcertado al ponerse de pie. La situación había sido abrumadora, al estar jugando con su largo cabello y verla tan relajada, se confundió. Deseó tanto que la _Bella durmiente_ y ella fueran iguales, que por un momento se perdió en la fantasía y se dejó ir.

No obstante, había visto algo en ella que no estaba allí antes, sus ojos parecían tan embelesados y confusos como los de él.

—Lo sé, te había dicho que yo me secaba el pelo—argumentó acomodándose las gafas y regresando a la pantalla, ignorándolo por completo. Edward optó por irse, no era bueno para él quedarse con ella más tiempo, o podría hacer algo bastante pervertido.

Cuando iba por la puerta, ella volteó a medias

—De cualquier modo, gracias por hacerlo—le dedicó una débil sonrisa antes de darle la espalda otra vez.

—Eso es para que nunca más vuelvas a tomarte un _break_ , Edward—se regañó cuando entró a su habitación. Pese a ello, no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y recordar la silueta de Isabella. Trataba de no pensar en eso cuando la cargaba para llevarla a su habitación, pero ahora había visto tanta piel… tantas curvas que dudaba de poderlo evitar en el futuro.

Sacudió la cabeza y trató de enfocarse en su trabajo. Era el último del día y podría dormir. Además, era viernes y las vacaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, habría fiesta mañana… oh, la vida volvería a ser vida.

Se esforzó en terminar el montaje que debía enviar, pero se descubrió dibujando en su croquera la figura de la castaña, dándole especial énfasis a su cabello. Para cuando terminó, sonrió al dibujo que tenía de ella. En su opinión, se parecía bastante. Repasó distraído sus labios, pensando en qué hubiera pasado si solo robaba ese beso que tanto quería.

—Probablemente me mataría— rió entre dientes, abandonando los trazos y regresando la atención al computador.

Cuando al fin terminó y entregó su último trabajo de la asignatura, todo lo que quería hacer era dormir. De manera que se zambulló de inmediato en el desorden de las mantas. No se quitó la camiseta ni nada, sólo cerró los ojos y esperó el sueño o los pájaros trinando el amanecer, lo que viniera primero.

Pero ninguna de esas cosas fue la que llegó a él, sino que Bella metiéndose bajo las mantas y acercándose.

—Pensé que a la Bella despierta le había dejado tan mala impresión, que no dejaría que la _Bella durmiente_ viniera esta noche—le conversó, acariciándole la cabeza. Traía el pelo suelto y su aliento olía a menta, por lo que dedujo que no hacía mucho que Bella se había ido a dormir. Cuando se acercó más a ella, se percató que sólo traía la camiseta y un par de bragas de rayas. Por unos instantes, su mirada se quedó muy fija en la forma de sus pechos, él los había sentido muchas veces, pero siempre a través del sujetador. En esta oportunidad, no veía los tirantes asomándose por sus hombros y la forma parecía más libre contra la tela. Se preguntó si sería capaz de ver más si una repentina corriente fría le rozaba el cuello.

Sacudió la cabeza, cubriéndola hasta la barbilla con las mantas.

— ¿Sabes? —Susurró bostezando—estoy muy cansado hoy… prometo que iré a dejarte en un rato, sólo quiero cerrar los ojos contigo a mi lado, ¿está bien? —se permitió abrazarla bajo las mantas, posando su mano en la pequeña cintura de Bella, evitando pegarse a su cuerpo por pura fuerza de voluntad. Por el momento, estaba satisfecho de sentirla así y respirar su aroma.

La joven respondió metiendo la mano bajo la camiseta y posando la cabeza en su pecho. Él la acercó más

—Sí se te está volviendo costumbre, ¿eh? Pero tranquila, me gusta y no se lo diré a la Bella despierta—sonriendo, le besó la frente y dejó que el sueño lo venciera.

-o-

Isabella comenzó a despertarse poco a poco, había dormido tan bien que no quería levantarse aún. Seguramente su buen dormir se debía a que el semestre terminaba de buena manera. Sonrió, enroscándose más en la posición fetal, sin embargo, al hacerlo sus piernas chocaron con otras y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Tardó medio segundo en darse cuenta que estaba durmiendo con alguien, otro segundo más en percatarse que era un hombre y al cabo de tres segundos comprendía con horror que se trataba de Edward quien respiraba acompasadamente, y también sabía que su corazón latía normal… espera, ¿cómo lo sabes? Se preguntó con pánico y descubrió a la traidora colada bajo la camiseta negra del muchacho.

Dios, lo que sentían sus dedos era el pecho de Edward. ¿Por qué tenía que tocarle el pecho? A su madre nunca se lo tocó. La chica deseó lloriquear como una mocosa. Pero la madurez la hizo recapacitar, y dejar del pánico para después.

Lo primero, era dejar de tocarlo.

Pendiente de su rostro, comenzó a deslizar lentamente la mano para retirarla e iba todo bien hasta que la masculina la atrapó cuando estaba por salir de debajo de la prenda.

Los verdes ojos de Edward fueron revelados. Al principio la miró embobado, pero luego se incorporó con velocidad y la contempló asombrado.

— ¿Qué? —miró por la ventana y luego el reloj—Demonios, me quedé dormido. Lo siento—la observó con tanta culpabilidad, que algo dentro de Isabella se contrajo.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Me dejas retirar la mano, por favor? —él la soltó de inmediato e Isabella dejó de tocarle, se sentó en la cama y acomodó su ropa.

—Lo lamento. Ayer dije que iría a dejarte luego de un rato, pero me quedé dormido.

— ¿Dejarme? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —ella ya tenía una idea.

—Bella—la sostuvo por lo hombros y la miró fijamente—.Eres sonámbula. Has estado viniendo aquí desde hace meses.

— ¿Y por qué está es la primera vez que despierto aquí? —interrogó, incómoda a cada segundo.

—Te devuelvo a tu cama todas las noches que apareces, pero ayer estaba tan cansado y… por favor, no vayas a creer que estoy mintiendo para tapar algo, porque no es el caso y…

—Edward. No es tu culpa—lo relatado por Edward había logrado conmoverla. El hecho de que se tomara la molestia de irla a dejar cada noche, sin decir nada, ni pedir nada a cambio hizo que su pecho doliera. Aparte de su madre, nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella de ese modo. Siempre pensó que si otra persona descubría su vergonzosa debilidad, la usaría contra ella. El mayor temor de Renée de que fuera a quedarse en una casa llena de hombres, era precisamente que recayera en el sonambulismo y terminara siendo maltratada de algún modo. Era por la misma razón, que no sabía qué expresión poner, sentía que algo se quebraba dentro de ella respecto a Edward—.Sé que soy sonámbula, es mi culpa por descuidarme con las horas de sueño y dejar que el estrés aumentara—explicó. Y dentro de ella había dos sentimientos luchando, uno quería entender por qué se comportaba de ese modo tan asombroso y amable con ella y otro, saldar la deuda a cualquier precio y evitar posibles chantajes u otras acciones, no le gustaba estar en deuda, porque eso significaba estar vulnerable, en desventaja. Y la gente siempre se aprovecha de los débiles.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que eso es tu culpa? —Interrogó desconcertado—.Bella, a mucha gente le ocurre, todos nos estresamos a veces—él se dejó llevar por sus emociones, ya que por primera vez la chica se abría y era capaz de leer lo que estaba pensando en su cara; aquella cara que conocía tan bien—.Esto no es tu culpa—Isabella se sintió abrumada por todo, que recurrió a lo que siempre le había funcionado.

Se alejó de él. Y compuso su expresión.

—Es mi culpa. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para prevenirlo, y no lo hice—hizo una breve pausa—.Lamento haberte causado tantas molestias, me aseguraré de encargarme de mi problema desde ahora.

— ¿Cómo lo harás?

—Tengo mis métodos.

— ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué te cierras tanto? —extendió la mano y le tocó la mejilla con delicadeza.

—Soy así.

—No lo creo, he visto un lado de ti completamente distinto.

—La Isabella sonámbula no soy yo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Es probable que lo seas porque estás carente de algo.

— ¿Y qué es ese algo?

Edward la miró atentamente.

—Cariño. Creo que sólo quieres recibir y dar cariño, y que en el fondo eres más sensible de lo que demuestras.

—Como si pudieras saber eso—se apartó del contacto, nerviosa de que él fuera capaz de alcanzar tal grado de profundidad en su análisis. Isabella sabía que su madre la adoraba, pero durante su ciclo vital no tuvo muchos momentos con ella y por no hacer un problema, se conformó con las pocas oportunidades que tenían, absorbiendo todo el cariño que su madre pudiera darle, ya que nadie más la quería en ese pueblo. Ni siquiera su abuela que despreció hasta el fin de sus días las decisiones de Reneé.

—Lo sé porque te he estado observando desde que llegaste, porque no he podido apartar los ojos de ti.

—De qué estás hablando—rió sin humor, cada vez más inquieta. La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que ella no se sentía capaz de manejar—.Será mejor que sigamos hablando de esto una vez que ambos nos vistamos y…

Él la detuvo con firmeza, impidiéndole irse.

—Sólo quieres huir porque no puedes mantener tu cara de inexpresión. Quieres irte y reconstruirla para luego enfrentarme, quieres hacerlo porque no te gusta perder—ella le clavó los ojos con intensidad—.Pero ¿sabes? No tienes que preocuparte por eso, esto no es un juego y si lo fuera, yo perdí.

— ¿Qué? Por favor, suéltame y deja de hablar tonterías—le negó el escape una vez más. Sosteniéndola con fuerza.

—Perdí, porque me gustas. Me gusta la _Bella durmiente_ y la Bella despierta—ante aquella revelación, Isabella dejó de forcejear y sólo lo miró. Pocas veces había visto ojos tan sinceros, y menos veces esa honestidad había sido buena.

— ¿Estás bromeando conmigo? ¿Es esto una especie de juego? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —interrogó con una voz tan fría, que incluso ella se sorprendió.

—No tengo una mente tan retorcida. Simplemente me gustas—suspiró—.Ah, es un alivio admitirlo en voz alta.

—No es cierto—dijo, liberándose del agarre—.No sé por qué lo haces, pero detente.

No podía ser verdad, ¿a quién iba a gustarle esa versión de ella? Era detestable, lo sabía y lo aceptaba, por eso no era posible.

—Bella no estoy mintiendo, ¿por qué no puedes creerme? —la chica se levantó de la cama y él la siguió.

—Porque ¿quién podría querer a esta versión de una persona? ¿Lo has pensado bien? Soy fría, distante, insensible, amargada, entonces ¿qué es lo que te puede gustar? Si es una especie de venganza por haberte molestado todo este tiempo…

—Ya cállate. No tengo ninguna intención de vengarme, ¿qué tienes con eso? ¿Acaso todo en tu vida han sido venganzas?

Hubo un pronunciado silencio.

—Exactamente. Hago todo esto por venganza. He construido minuciosamente mi plan de vida, voy a lograr ser buena en algo, algo en lo que otros han fallado y regresaré a ese estúpido pueblo prejuicioso a sacar a Renée. Voy a demostrarle a todo ellos que soy más capaz que sus hijos que hicieron el vago molestándome en secundaria. Cerraré todas las malditas bocas que se atrevieron a hablar mal de Renée por ser madre soltera y adolescente y todas aquellas que dijeron que no seríamos capaces de hacer nada, a todos los que nos causaron dolor y nos estigmatizaron. Así que sí, mi vida gira en torno a venganzas y no pararé hasta conseguir mi objetivo, cualquier cosa que se interponga en mi camino…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué harás con esas cosas que se interpongan en tu camino? —interrogó Edward, en el mismo tono calmado que Isabella. Ella lo observaba con altivez.

—Las apartaré—él sujetó la muñeca de la castaña con firmeza y la hizo acercarse.

—Pues no estoy dispuesto a ser apartado—se aproximó al rostro femenino, con toda la intención de besarla. Y por unos gloriosos instantes, creyó que lo haría. Mas, no era el momento adecuado. Quería besarla cuando ella quisiera también—.No voy a jugar limpio, Bella—advirtió rozándole la barbilla con los dedos.

La castaña se zafó de su agarre y con una actitud orgullosa dejó la habitación.

* * *

 **Holaa! ¡Se destapó la olla! ¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Bella? Ya me dirán qué piensan :Z**

 **Chicas (y chicos?) Gracias por los reviews, por los favoritos y alertas, también a los que leen en silencio. Me encanta que les guste, me llena el corazón poder crear algo que les llame la atención.**

 **Y nada, voy a seguir editando el siguiente capítulo para subirlo en un rato más. No creo que alcancé a terminar el último, pero lo tendré listo sí o sí para el domingo, lo juro.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo en un rato!**

 **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que haya pasado por alto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo IV**

…

— ¿Jugar limpio? ¿Cree que esto es un juego? —mascullaba Isabella, un domingo por la mañana mientras buscaba su desayuno. En la casa, todo era quietud. Los chicos habían asistido a todas las fiestas habidas y por haber, por lo tanto, esas margaritas no iban a florecer pronto.

El típico cereal con leche comenzó a ser engullido por la joven. Apoyada contra la encimera seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Edward. En realidad tenía que ser muy estúpido como para pensar que tenía una oportunidad, si Isabella decidía sacarlo de su vida, afuera iba a quedarse.

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que es malo comer de pie? —un despeinado cabello cobrizo apareció en la estancia. Mientras se estiraba y sonreía somnoliento, le dirigió una divertida mirada. Ella hizo de cuenta que nadie más ocupaba la cocina. Solo dejó de machacar los cereales entre las muelas— ¿No comes nada más aparte de eso? Con razón estás tan delgada—él sacó la botella de leche, se sirvió un vaso y no tardó en bebérselo.

La castaña siguió haciendo de cuenta que nadie le hablaba. Y creyó que lo había logrado, pues salió del lugar sacudiendo la cabeza. Casi sin darse cuenta, espió por la pequeña ventanilla.

— ¿Qué estamos mirando? —la chica se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando él le susurró al oído. Al ver su reacción, rio—.Me haces la ley del hielo, lo que por cierto es muy infantil, pero sigues pendiente de mí—ensanchó la sonrisa de perro, y ella rodó los ojos.

Pasaron algunos minutos donde él recolectó ingredientes y un sartén. Al cabo de unos segundos, quebró los huevos y ella dejó de mirarle por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba muy cerca, pero no iba a amedrentarse.

— ¿Quieres un poco? Soy muy bueno haciendo _omelette_ —esperó la respuesta mirándola—.Estoy de buen humor, así que te haré uno—retiró el primero y comenzó a trabajar en el segundo.

—No quiero uno—respondió yendo al fregadero con el pocillo entre las manos. Lo lavó cuidadosamente y procedió a retirarse. Sin embargo, mientras guardaba las cosas luego de secarlas, él le tomó el brazo y con inesperada fuerza, la obligó a volver.

Entonces, mientras ella procesaba la situación, la cogió por las caderas y la sentó sobre la mesa.

—Sólo cómelo conmigo—pidió, bajando hasta quedar a su altura y mirarla a los ojos. Por supuesto, Isabella no iba a rehuir el enfrentamiento, pero había algo inusual en su toque, o quizá ella había olvidado lo cálidas y grandes que eran sus manos. Podía sentirlas en sus caderas, abarcando casi por completo la parte lateral de los muslos. La sensación de sentirse de pronto tan pequeña, la sobrecogió.

—Dije que no quería uno. Si lo preparaste, es tu problema—se encogió de hombros—.Y deja de tocarme.

—Pero estás usando una camiseta tan ligera que casi puedo sentir tu piel—murmuró haciendo un puchero.

—Te ves ridículo—atacó para quitarse la desagradable sensación que el comentario provocó en su estómago.

—Estoy acostumbrado—sonrió y tenerlo tan cerca, la hizo consciente de las motas más oscuras de sus ojos verdes. No le gustaba la proximidad; la ponía nerviosa.

—Déjame bajar—puso el brazo contra su pecho e intentó hacer fuerza, pero él no se movió. No donde ella quería al menos, pues sus manos iniciaron un corto descenso hacia abajo y arriba en sus muslos—.Deja eso, me estás subiendo la ropa—regañó, empujando con ambos brazos.

—Oh, ¿será que no traes calzas? O… ¿no traes ropa interior? —le susurró, acercándose más y ganando un lugar entre sus piernas. Su reacción fue echarse para atrás y sostener la camiseta de pijama en su lugar. No le importaba el escote que estaba generando, traía sujetador.

—Te estás sobrepasando. Me siento atacada y no me gusta. Apártate—le puso una mano en el pecho y él se alejó un poco, lo que le permitió respirar con algo más de tranquilidad.

—Me detuviste en el mejor momento, estaba por besarte el cuello, tienes un lunar ahí que me pedía a gritos que lo hiciera—comentó en voz baja, desistiendo de tocarle los muslos, pero trasladándose a la cintura y espalda.

—Mi cuerpo no te está pidiendo nada, Edward. Eres tú el que se está inventando excusas. Te dije que te apartaras, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Esto es no jugar limpio para ti? ¿Crees que alguna vez podría gustarme alguien que no me respeta y escuda sus acciones diciendo que es porque mi cuerpo lo pedía? —molesta, tomó las manos del cobrizo y las apartó. Él no opuso resistencia—.Jamás estaré con alguien que cree que por tener más fuerza puede dominar mis reacciones o mi cuerpo—le dedicó una mirada severa y se bajó de la mesa. Para su sorpresa, las piernas temblaban, pero subió las escaleras y sólo cuando estuvo en la soledad de su dormitorio, se sentó en la cama y suspiró profundamente.

Pocas veces se habían acercado a ella con ese tipo de intenciones, eso explicaba su nerviosismo. Pero esta era la única vez que el calor de manos masculinas sobre su cuerpo le agradaba, y la hacía pensar cosas que preferiría omitir.

—Esto no va bien—susurró para sí. Durante la secundaria, algunos compañeros habían tratado de propasarse con ella, sólo para gastarle bromas o probar su voluntad. De todas esas veces, nunca se fijó en el color de ojos, menos en lo fuertes y masculinas que eran las manos, y aún menos sintió curiosidad por un chico. Pero Edward despertaba de alguna manera esos instintos que creyó no poseer o ser capaz de suprimir por completo. Sin embargo, pese a eso, él no tenía ningún derecho a tocarla de ese modo si ella no se lo había pedido. Ni siquiera tenían una relación.

Con enfado, ordenó las prendas de ropa que debía lavar y se vistió. No se molestó en peinarse, solo se dejó suelta la trenza de la noche anterior.

Bajó de prisa las escaleras y sin demora salió con dirección a la lavandería. En el trayecto se conectó a los auriculares y se fue cantando bajito algunas canciones. Por esos breves momentos, se sintió tan en paz que permitió que la rutinaria labor la absorbiera por completo. Ajena a que Edward se encontraba en el otro extremo, observándola en silencio de manera reflexiva.

Para el cobrizo, Isabella se componía de más y más desafíos. No sabía cómo llegar a ella y los trucos del pasado quedaban invalidados por completo. Eso no quería decir que se sintiera menos atraído, sino, que lo contario.

Por suerte, ahora Bella expresaba más cosas con su cara, gestos mínimos como rodar los ojos ayudaban a comprender mejor a la chica. La miró mover los pies y cabeza al son de una melodía que sólo ella podía oír, deseó caminar y quitarle un audífono y escuchar lo mismo, pero no sería bien recibido y era justo. Debía comenzar a respetarla en serio si quería lograr algo.

Esa única certeza, lo mantuvo sentado horas, pensando en cómo debería actuar. Al menos, hasta que la castaña terminó su labor y enfiló a la salida con sus cestas de ropa limpia. En su interior, lamentó que no iba a verla usando la gran camiseta para dormir. Pero hizo lo propio y la siguió.

—Paz—Isabella se detuvo confundida, cuando una paleta de fresa apareció ante sus ojos. Con solo mirar la mano, supo que se trataba de Edward.

—¿Qué significa eso? —interrogó con el ceño fruncido. Él lucía una cara inocente.

—Una ofrenda de paz. Lamento mi comportamiento de antes y desde el fondo de mi corazón quería pedirte disculpas y asegurarte que no volverá a ocurrir, a menos claro, que tú me lo pidas—el gesto irónico que se instaló en las facciones de la joven lo dijo todo.

—Entonces jamás pasará algo así de nuevo.

—Veremos, veremos—movió la paletita frente al rostro de la joven—.Vamos, te lo digo en serio. Simplemente creí que podría gustarte algo así.

— ¿Por qué creíste eso?

—Fue una suposición equivocada—se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Creíste que por mi forma de ser estaba esperando por el hombre que se atreviera a derribar mi resistencia y demostrara que en realidad no soy tan fría?

Él la contempló con atención.

—De hecho, no. No pensé eso. Sólo creí que yo te gustaba un poco, algo. ¿Ligeramente? Digo, preferiste mi cama por sobre la de los otros chicos… sólo creí que podría significar algo—al decirlo, pareció avergonzado, ya que desvió la mirada. Para Isabella, lucía tierno, espera, ¿qué? A penas procesó el pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza.

Al final, aceptó la paletita.

—Ya me disculpé por lo del sonambulismo. No le des vueltas innecesarias—aunque en su interior, ella se cuestionó la probabilidad de que fuera cierto. Al lado de él, Isabella se sentía inusualmente segura, de manera que su subconsciente tal vez lo encontró el candidato más adecuado para abrazar por las noches—.Seguro fui a tu habitación porque era la más cercana y no quería caer por las escaleras.

También era probable, pero carecía de más información al respecto. En su hogar, iba donde Renée porque la quería y porque era la única en casa. En la universidad, al que más conocía era a… lo miró de reojo, mientras caminaban de regreso.

—Lógicamente eso es probable, pero ¿cuánta lógica puedes tener sonámbula? —aquella pregunta la desarmó.

— ¿Intentas decir que a mi yo sonámbula le gustas? —dijo en tono burlón.

—A la tú sonámbula le gustaba tocarme bajo la camiseta—se inclinó para susurrarle y ella dejó la sonrisa de mofa—, también le gustaba que le tocara el cabello. La primera vez que apareciste allí creí que estabas jugando conmigo, así que me acerqué para susurrarte algo y te estremeciste. Ah, fue una reacción tan dulce—sonrió mirando al horizonte e Isabella se sintió avergonzada. Cuando su madre le revelaba lo que hacía dormida era tierno, hasta gracioso. Pero esto era tan vergonzoso que deseaba no ver la cara de Edward nunca más. Era una tarea ardua no sucumbir a esos sentimientos y mantener la entereza frente a él.

—Lo que me deja tranquila, es que si alguna vez se lo cuentas a alguien, no te creerá—atacó, buscando dejar el tema y buscar un motivo para enfadarse. El enfado era más seguro que la vergüenza.

—Jamás se lo diría a otra persona, me gusta pensarlo como algo privado entre tú y yo—le sonrió de manera amable y la descolocó por completo. Prefirió desviar el rostro, dedicándole atención al envoltorio del dulce que pronto se metió a la boca sólo por hacer algo.

— ¿Debería agradecértelo? —susurró.

—Quizá yo debería agradecerte a ti por esos momentos.

—No digas cosas como esas.

—Oh, lo siento. Ya comprendí que no puedo tocarte ni hacerte cosas que no consientas, pero yo puedo pensar y decir lo que quiera, no tienes injerencia en eso—se encogió de hombros.

—Te comportas como un crío—espetó rodando los ojos y adelantándose. Edward se quedó prendado de la larga trenza que caía por la espalda de la joven, quería tocarla, pero se contuvo al último momento. No quería arruinar nada. Se conformó con ir a su lado.

— ¿Qué harás cuando finalice el semestre?

—Iré a casa—respondió, esbozando una sonrisa que sí le llegó a los ojos. He ahí lo que había estado esperando tanto tiempo, sus ojos brillaban como los de cualquier otra persona con esperanzas y alegrías.

—Te hace mucha ilusión, ¿no?

—Sí—respondió acomodándose las gafas. Él aún era capaz de ver la viveza de sus ojos.

— ¿Te llevas bien con tu madre entonces?

—De maravilla—pensó que no diría más; incluso ella se sorprendió cuando agregó: —.Siempre hemos sido sólo las dos, es la única familia que tengo. La quiero mucho.

Al decirlo, lo miró son asombro.

—Entiendo. Para mí son mis padres y hermanos. Algún día deberías conocerlos, son agradables— continuó hablando, para evitarle el sentimiento de arrepentimiento que de seguro experimentaba al hablar sobre sí misma.

— ¿Cuántos son? —preguntó en voz baja. Edward sonrió, Isabella no era de las que preguntaba si no sentía verdadero interés.

—Tengo una hermana y un hermano. Jasper es el mayor, y Rosalie la del medio.

—Así que eres el más pequeño.

—Así es. Al que quieren más—le guiñó un ojo y ella le sonrió.

Ah, qué bien se sentía su pecho al verla así. Deseaba que no dejara de sonreír jamás, su rostro se iluminaba con esa simple curva en sus labios.

— ¿Tú eres hija única?

—Sí. Renée dijo que una le bastaba y le sobraba—la castaña acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, sintiéndose de pronto tímida. No solía hablar con nadie sobre su pequeña familia, la mayoría se apresuraba en criticar a su madre y advertirle sobre seguir sus pasos, porque arruinaría su vida para siempre. No era agradable pensar que tú arruinaste la vida de tu madre.

Sin embargo, Edward sólo parecía interesado y aunque sabía sobre el asunto de Renée, no había emitido ningún juicio

—A veces quería tener un hermano o hermana mayor, creo que las cosas habrían sido más fáciles para mí.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—La gente es absurda y adora criticar y opinar sobre cosas que no les conciernen. No se contienen aunque se trate de una niña—el cobrizo fue capaz de asimilar la información implícita en el comentario. La gente del pueblo no se lo había puesto fácil, ni siquiera cuando fue chica.

Sus instintos de oso querían abrazarla, y decirle que nadie sería tan desagradable con ella otra vez, deseaba volver atrás en el tiempo y conocer a la Isabella pequeña, y darle cariño hasta hartarla. Anhelaba hacer eso ahora, pero ella no lo dejaba.

De cualquier forma, Edward era un optimista y no se rendía fácil.

—La gente es solo gente. Lo importante es que escuches a las personas que te importan y que te valoran, porque ellas siempre querrán lo mejor para ti—le sonrió cuando lo miró con atención. Y fue incapaz de resistirse a acariciarle la cabeza.

— ¿Soy tu mascota para que me toques así la cabeza? —interrogó poniendo cara severa.

—Si fueras mi mascota jamás saldrías de mis brazos—ella rodó los ojos y se apartó de su mano.

—Qué patético.

—Tus palabras me hieren el corazón—gimoteó. Y la molestó el resto del camino de regreso.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Embry y Quil lloriqueaban, provocando una cara de irritación en Isabella. Todo lo que había visto en ese lugar, era a hombres lloriquear por todo.

— ¿Qué les ocurre? —interrogó Edward, palmeando la espalda de Embry.

—Oh, Edward—lo abrazó y el cobrizo le dio golpecitos en la cabeza. La escena era graciosa, reconoció Isabella y le gustaba cómo Edward trataba a las personas—. Es horrible, Quil y yo tendremos que dar los exámenes de segunda oportunidad—le golpeó el pecho, mientras el de ojos verdes hacía un sonido que en general se emplea con los bebés para calmarlos.

—Por favor, dejen el melodrama. Ustedes se lo buscaron, no estudiaron lo suficiente. Deberían agradecer que aún tienen una oportunidad—habló Seth—.Es un lástima que se vayan a perder las fiestas, pero es lo que los tontos obtienen al final—Embry dejó de fingir los sollozos y clavó los oscuros ojos en el muchacho.

—Estás muerto, Seth—entonces Quil y él se abalanzaron sobre la víctima, rodando como cachorros por el piso de la sala. Por suerte, Isabella logró esquivarlos.

Hasta ese momento, había permanecido de pie con la cesta entre los brazos, mirando a Edward consolar al chico.

Al percatarse de su comportamiento, enfiló decida hacia la escalera, ignorando que Jacob la observaba desde una esquina y sonreía a continuación. Era increíble, pero parecía que a la chica inexpresiva, le interesaba en algún grado Edward.

No sabía cómo lo había logrado, mas, se alegraba de que el cobrizo estuviera teniendo éxito.

-o-

Isabella pretendía hacer muchas cosas, pero luego de estirar las mantas y verificar que estaba libre y podía comprar los pasajes para Forks, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando despertó, estaba cubierta por una manta, las gafas en el escritorio y la ventana se encontraba cerrada. Sabía que no se había tapado antes de dormirse y sabía también que ningún otro habitante aparte de Edward se atrevería a entrar a su dormitorio.

Sin saber muy bien la razón, sonrió un poco y se acurrucó más bajo la colcha. A lo lejos oyó risas femeninas, pero estaba tan cansada que sólo pudo seguir durmiendo.

En esa nueva ronda, soñó con Edward y al abrir los ojos al día siguiente, sintió un inexplicable vacío al comprender que sólo había soñado con que la abrazaba y que el calor de su cuerpo no era real.

¿Vacío? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Desde cuándo soñaba con Edward?

Gimió contra la almohada y apretó los ojos. Había muchas cosas que debía pensar, pero no deseaba hacerlo por temor a la respuesta. Para evadirlo, se incorporó y bajó la escalera bostezando.

De inmediato fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y luego por su habitual cereal con leche, cómo le gustaría que Edward le preparara un _omelette_ justo ahora.

— ¿Por qué siquiera piensas en eso? —se regañó. Pero, cuando oyó pasos bajando se tensó y volvió la mirada con el corazón haciendo movimientos extraños en su cavidad torácica, esperando de manera estúpida que fuera Edward.

Pero no era él, sino que una chica con desordenado cabello rojizo. Cuando la vio, se acercó y le besó la mejilla, sonriendo muy alegre. Estaba tan desconcertada, que no fue capaz de hacer más que mirarla como si tuviera tres ojos en vez de dos.

—Debes ser Bella. Soy Tanya—la tal Tanya masticaba goma de mascar de cereza, podía olerla.

—Soy Isabella—corrigió, pero su voz era baja. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía como si un gigante la hubiera pisado?

—Oh, Edward te llamaba Bella, así que supuse que era tu nombre. Lo siento—la chica vestía unos jeans claros, zapatillas y un top que mostraba su vientre plano. Y cuando pasó a su lado para escarbar en el refrigerador dejó un aroma dulzón en el aire.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, Isabella se apoyó en la encimera y la observó con atención, triturando los cereales con una fuerza desmedida.

—Bueno, él estaba equivocado. Tiene esa estúpida costumbre.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? Siempre anda poniendo apodos—ella sacó del jugo de Edward y bebió de la botella como si tal cosa—.Me encanta este jugo, que bueno que lo tenga—le dio otro trago—.Pero es encantador ¿no? —se rio y ella recordó las risas femeninas que oyó la noche anterior, eran las mismas pero ella había dado por sentado que provenían de la planta baja—.Edward, quiero decir. ¿No te parece que es ilegalmente guapo? Y es tan bueno en las cosas manuales—a Isabella le sorprendió el torrente de imágenes sucias que acudieron a su mente al oírla decir esa última frase.

No sabía que la molestaba más, si ella sintiendo una desagradable sensación en el estómago que la hacía querer echar a la pelirroja y guardar la botella de jugo de Edward o el hecho de que estuviera prestándole tanta atención a algo que era obvio.

—Dios, ya voy tarde. ¿Se me notan las ojeras? —le preguntó acercándose de repente. La castaña se aseguró de sostener con firmeza el pocillo, por si acaso se le escapara un puñetazo—. Casi no dormí, Edward es tan exigente—lloriqueó.

—No se notan—logró decir, controlando su voz y expresión, pese a cómo se sentía realmente.

— ¡Eres tan dulce! —le palmeó la mejilla y cogió un plátano—.Ya me voy, dile a Edward que muchas gracias por todo. No quise despertarlo, se veía tan tierno durmiendo. ¡Adiós! —agitó la mano mientras salía a la rápida de la casa.

—No soy tu jodida lechuza—exclamó mirando con enfado en la dirección por donde se olía su perfume.

—Wow, ¿qué hay con esos ojos de asesina tan temprano? Me recordaste a _Levi_ de _Shingeki_ —Seth fingió un estremecimiento, y su cháchara la sacó del trance.

¿Qué era esa estúpida reacción? ¿Desde cuándo las conquistas de los chicos le afectaban así? ¿Desde cuándo algo de lo que pasara en esa casa la afectaba de esa manera?

—Maldita sea—masculló, dejando el pocillo sin acabar en el fregadero.

—Eh, no te lo has terminado…—oyó que el muchacho le hablaba, pero ella ya subía las escaleras. No tuvo cuidado al cerrar la puerta ni al comenzar a empacar sus cosas.

Edward le había calado más profundo de lo que creía, pero ya no más. Al final, resultaba ser como toda la gente que conocía: una decepción.

¿Qué ella le gustaba? Ja ¡Sí, claro!

Isabella sabía cómo reaccionar a este tipo de situación. Lo sabía bien y le funcionaba.

Mientras ordenaba, construía su muralla y al acabar, se sentía impenetrable y a salvo. Algo fría y oscura, pero a salvo.

Cogió sus cosas y fue por una ducha. El agua contribuyó a quitarse de encima las preocupaciones y al salir, se sentía como nueva.

—Buenos días Bella—la saludó el cobrizo con rostro de sueño, demostrando claramente que había pasado la noche en vela.

—Buenos días—respondió de manera cortante. Ni siquiera se molestó en pelear por el diminutivo, sólo pasó por su lado y se metió a la habitación.

El resto del día fue similar, cruzó las palabras necesarias y se mantuvo al margen de las actividades de la casa, sólo prestó oído a que esa tarde se celebraría una reunión de emergencia antes de salir fuera. Necesitaba hacer algo o moriría dentro. Caminó hasta la cochera y cogió la bicicleta.

— ¿Estás bien? Has estado actuando extraño hoy—comentó Edward que aprovechó el momento para abordarla. La notaba tan distante como el día uno, como si esos seis meses jamás hubieran pasado.

—Estoy bien—le sonrió de aquel modo desabrido y odió el gesto. Por inercia, se acercó.

—No es verdad, algo ocurre. Dime qué te molesta.

—Nada me ocurre—la joven le palmeó el hombro y siguió adelante con la bicicleta, ignorándolo.

No le gustaba la situación, pero no entendía qué sucedía. Se sentía tan frustrado.

No le quedó otra opción más que volver a la casa y esperar a que regresara para tratar de indagar sobre el tema. Jugó algunas partidas contra los chicos, pero a cada instante miraba hacia la puerta. Odiaba que Isabella se comportara así.

Pensó durante mucho tiempo qué pudo enfadarla, ¿que la arropara? ¿Que se metiera a su habitación sin permiso?... ¿Acaso sería por Tanya? La simple idea le hacía sentir escalofríos. Si a Bella le afectó la visita de la chica, significaba que él le importaba en un ámbito afectivo, ¿y si estaba celosa?

Antes que su entusiasmo se desbordara, cortó el pensamiento. Era tan poco probable, que imaginarlo ya era un desafío a la naturaleza.

Casi saltó de su asiento cuando la vio entrar por la puerta con las mejillas y nariz sonrojadas. No le dedicó ninguna mirada, sólo siguió su camino hacia el segundo piso, pero Jacob se interpuso.

—Ahora que están todos, préstenme atención.

A regañadientes Sam y Seth dejaron el juego. Embry y Quil salieron de las habitaciones con rostros cansados y se apoyaron contra la pared.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hay que ir a dejar una documentación del funcionamiento y manejo de las casas, además de un reporte de cómo ha funcionado la nueva normativa. Yo ya he hecho el de nuestro hogar.

— ¿Entonces?

—Hay que ir a dejar los papeles a Cold Spring. Para hacerlo más justo, se decidió hacer un sorteo y…

—Jacob, eres el tipo con la peor suerte, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?

—Yo no puedo ir, tengo que estudiar—se quejó Quil.

—Aun no digo nada—se quejó Jacob.

—No hace falta, ya sabemos que perdiste y le tocó a esta casa hacer el recado.

— ¿Por qué Cold Spring? —Gimoteó Seth.

—El encargado adelantó las vacaciones, pero debe recibir los papeles. Así son las cosas chicos—se encogió de hombros— y ya saben las reglas que tenemos en caso de ocurrir esto.

—Yo no las sé—acotó Isabella.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. Lo que haremos será sortear quién debe ir. Yo no participaré, porque ya hice bastante con el papeleo—advirtió y el grupo estuvo de acuerdo en ese punto—.El que salga, puede escoger a un acompañante y éste no puede negarse.

Los suspiros de la sala llenaron el espacio.

—Esa tonta regla la inventamos borrachos, no debería ni siquiera existir—se quejó Sam.

—Me parece bastante justo—dijo la castaña.

—Como digan. Hagamos esto luego, debo regresar al estudio—gruñó un desaliñado Embry.

—Bien, ya hice los papeles. El que saque una cruz, debe ir.

Jacob extrajo de su bolsillo cinco trozos de papel doblados y permitió que todos sacaran uno. Cuando el grupo tuvo el suyo, dejó que los abrieran.

— ¿Quién tiene la cruz?

Una gran mano exhibió el símbolo y a continuación un par de ojos verdes se fijaron en unos marrones.

—Yo—espetó y sin sonrisas, ni voz amable, continuó—.Y elijo a Isabella como acompañante.

* * *

 **Nos leemos el domingo! Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones.**

 **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que haya pasado por alto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es invención mía.**

 **Capítulo V**

…

…— _Yo—espetó y sin sonrisas, ni voz amable, continuó—.Y elijo a Isabella como acompañante…_

—Bien, está decidido. Ten las llaves y el dinero para el combustible. Es bastante cerca y ya terminaste el semestre, así que disfrútenlo. Iré por los papeles, regreso enseguida—dijo Jacob, palmeando alegremente la espalda de Edward.

—Buen viaje—se despidió Quil antes de desvanecerse tras la puerta de su habitación. El resto imitó su acción segundos más tarde, todos con expresiones de alivio.

La atmósfera en la sala era tensa, pese a que la chica se esforzaba por mostrar una expresión distraída, él percibía su rigidez.

— ¿Me dirás qué ocurre?

—Ya te lo dije. Nada ocurre.

—Eso no es cierto.

— ¿Por qué crees que sabes algo sobre mí? —frunció el ceño mientras descruzaba los brazos y lo observaba con severidad. Cualquiera diría que estaba en posición de ataque.

—Baja las armas, chica. No quiero una guerra.

—Por favor—espetó, desviando el rostro y cruzando los brazos de manera firme.

El lenguaje corporal de Isabella gritaba la molestia que se forzaba a esconder. Y si no podría controlarlo del todo, es que estaba realmente enojada.

—Oye…

—Bien, toma todo esto Edward—Jacob lo interrumpió, pasándole una torre de mediana altura de carpetas—.Anoté la dirección exacta y le pegué en un _post it_ sobre la primera carpeta. Y ya deberían irse, se hace tarde—lo empujó hacia la puerta y obedientemente, se dejó guiar.

Depositó el encargo y pronto se ubicó en el asiento del piloto, buscó la dirección exacta en _Maps_ , que indicó que tardarían alrededor de una hora y media en llegar si iban por la _Sprain Brook Pkwy._

Una ridícula melodía inundó el coche en cuanto encendió el motor, así que conectó su celular y puso modo aleatorio a un volumen bajo. Estaba algo nervioso y ansioso por la oportunidad de estar con Isabella.

Él hizo todo eso, e Isabella aún no aparecía. Miró con ansiedad hacia la entrada de la casa y se preguntó si vendría.

Antes que la duda hiciera más efecto, apareció con una chaqueta ligera y un bolso que nunca le había visto. Pronto se subió, ajustó el cinturón y miró por la ventanilla. Bueno, parecía que él era el único entusiasmado por la travesía.

Con desaliento se puso en marcha. Y el silencio se prolongó por un largo periodo de tiempo, que cualquier otro habría dicho no perturbaba a la joven, pero él sabía que el movimiento brusco de su dedo contra la tela del pantalón no era habitual en ella.

— ¿De verdad seguirás pretendiendo que nada pasa? ¿Por qué te comportas así, qué ganas con esta actitud? Si hablas, las cosas podrían solucionarse ¿sabes?

— ¿Ah, sí? —musitó sin mirarlo, con voz apagada. Pero su mano se presionó contra el muslo con fuerza.

—Sé que estás molesta y que te afecta más de lo que quisieras. Percibo que estás enojada conmigo, pero no entiendo por qué y si no me lo dices, no podemos solucionarlo.

— ¿Enojada? Por favor, no me hagas reír.

—Háblame, Isabella—la miró con intensidad y ella le correspondió haciendo un mohín con la boca.

— ¿Por qué te hablaría de algo? No te tengo confianza.

—Eso no es cierto, lo sé. Te comportas de este modo porque te molesta estar enfadada y que yo sea capaz de notarlo. Ya no te sirve tratar de ocultarte bajo tus muros. Logré hacer una pequeña grieta para verte.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? No sabes nada.

—Claro que sé, y lo sé porque te he estado prestando tanta atención que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Te lo he dicho antes, y puedo repetírtelo otra vez porque no temo mostrarte lo que soy: me gustas mucho.

—Yo no tengo miedo de mostrar algo, simplemente no me interesa hacerlo. ¿Quieres que hable? Bien, aquí va. ¿Sabes por qué no quiero seguir conversando contigo? Porque quiero que me dejes en paz, yo no sé por qué crees que me gustas o que me gusta que me persigas, pero es patético. Eres realmente ridículo siguiendo y molestando a alguien que no te toma en cuenta. Y es por eso que jamás podrás llegar a gustarme. No me gustan los hombres estúpidos como tú.

Hubo un profundo silencio, interrumpido únicamente por la música y los carros pasando por los laterales.

Isabella observó la expresión de Edward con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos. Había perdido por completo la compostura y fue su enfado matutino saliendo por sus labios sin control. Con asombro y una desagradable sensación ascendiendo por su estómago, contempló el endurecimiento de las facciones del cobrizo. Era increíble, pero hacía un mejor trabajo que ella en eso de poner cara de póker.

—Ya veo—expresó con voz baja, mirando con atención al frente, al camino que comenzaba a ser consumido por las sombras de la noche—.He comprendido el mensaje, dejaré de molestarte.

Por primera vez en su vida, sentía que ella no tenía el control de los muros que la separaban de otra persona. Quería pedir disculpas por quitarle la jovialidad al rostro de Edward, por conseguir una inexpresión tan marcada como la suya propia. Sin embargo, su boca no dijo esas palabras.

—Bien—volvió la cara a la ventanilla, mientras sentía un nudo de disculpas ahogarle el pecho. Por qué se sentía tan desgraciada, si era lo que quería. Quería que él dejara de confundirla, que no le hablara, que no le importara más…

Pero no era tan sencillo, que Edward se portara así la hacía sentir mal, no era el chico que conocía y era su culpa.

¿Quién podía entenderla? Ella misma era incapaz de hacerlo. Y odió ser lo que era, odió comportarse tan fría cuando lo único que deseaba era retractarse y calentar su soledad con la energía del cobrizo. Pero era imposible, ella jamás había sido la calidez y energía positiva de alguien, no sabría qué hacer. Era una situación que la descolocaba, porque temía ser rechazada.

Estando del otro lado, le dolía pensar las veces que se comportó tan distante con Edward y cómo solía rechazarlo sin ceremonias. ¿Qué voluntad tan fuerte movía a ese hombre? Como fuere, había cruzado un límite y angustiada, presentía que se trataba de algo insalvable. O al menos, ella no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

Mientras ella se destruía la cabeza pensando sobre Edward, éste cada vez iba más cerca de su objetivo, deseando sólo llegar al destino, hacer el recado y volver. No tenía ganas de nada más que dormir por un día completo y recuperar su estado de ánimo. Estar deprimido lo hacía miserable.

En silencio, la pareja recorrió los kilómetros que restaban, con la noche cayendo cada vez más pronunciada. Hasta que finalmente el letrero de _Bienvenidos a Cold Spring_ , los hizo espabilar.

El hombre se alojaba en una casa cercana al Rio Hudson, en _West St._ Según el GPS, en 20 minutos llegarían al lugar específico.

En el trayecto no había mucho que ver ya que era de noche y al parecer era un pueblo bastante tranquilo, sólo algunas parejas paseaban tomadas de la mano. Y en la plaza central se apreciaban indicios de vida nocturna algo más animada.

Frente al Río encontraron la residencia del señor Richard. Edward aparcó frente a la zona turística de Hudson y apagó el motor.

—Iré a entregar esto y nos iremos. ¿Vienes o te quedas?

—Me quedo.

—Bien—entonces cerró la puerta y desapareció.

Esa actitud tan distante y para nada juguetona hizo que algo dentro de Isabella se encogiera. Creyó que eso deseaba, pero estaba tan equivocada.

Lo vio alejarse hacia la casa de dos pisos. Estuvo un tiempo fuera y finalmente ingresó, dejando la calle vacía.

Suspiró mirando al frente, las luces del paseo turístico sólo iluminaban una pequeña porción del río, mientras que el resto permanecía tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo. Se quedó tan embobada mirando en esa dirección imaginando escenarios entre ella y Edward, que se sobresaltó cuando la puerta del coche se abrió.

Observó a Edward ponerse el cinturón y sin dedicarle ni un vistazo, encendió el motor y salió del estacionamiento. Las ensoñaciones de Isabella dieron un par de vueltas antes de esfumarse. Él no le iba a proponer bajarse y mirar un poco antes de regresar, no. Él no lo haría porque respetaba los límites que ella misma había puesto.

Sin querer hacerle más caso a la pesada sensación de pena que la embargaba, miró por la ventanilla hasta que la incomodidad al ver parejas tan alegres se volvió intolerable y jugó con su celular para matar el tiempo.

Iba tan concentrada escribiéndole a su madre, que cuando Edward se detuvo y unas luces azules, rojas y amarillas le hirieron los ojos, se encontró totalmente desorientada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —parecía haber problemas más adelante.

—No lo sé—respondió estirando el cuello para ver más allá de los carros al frente. Un oficial se acercó y bajaron la ventana— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Hubo un accidente múltiple en la carretera. Estará cerrada hasta mañana, cayeron unos cuantos árboles y es imposible seguir por aquí.

—¿Hay otra pista?

—La hay, pero debe estar colapsada. Además están haciendo trabajos para la época estival, así que no la recomiendo—explicó.

—Entiendo.

—Creo que sería mejor que dieran media vuelta y buscaran alojamiento por esta noche.

—De acuerdo, gracias oficial.

—Buenas noches—se despidió para seguir informando a los automóviles posteriores.

— ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó la joven.

— ¿Qué prefieres tú?

—No lo sé. Tal vez sea buena idea seguir el consejo del policía.

Él pareció incómodo por el comentario, pero asintió al final.

—De acuerdo. Daré vuelta en el siguiente desvío. Espero que haya algún lugar disponible—comentó preocupado por la gran cantidad de coches que realizaban la misma maniobra de regreso.

Y vaya que fue una preocupación acertada. Tan sólo había dos hoteles y en el primero tuvieron mala suerte, pues todos los cuartos habían sido rentados. Mas, para la fortuna de la pareja, en _Pig Hill_ , la segunda opción había una habitación disponible.

— ¿Sólo una? —volvió a preguntar Edward.

—Así es, con esto del accidente y las otras carreteras en reparaciones, muchos decidieron regresar y quedarse a pasar la noche. Lo siento, es todo lo que podemos ofrecer.

—Lo tomaremos—aceptó Isabella con voz firme. Y el joven que atendía asintió. Tomó los datos necesarios y al poco tiempo le entregó las llaves.

Ambos anduvieron en silencio hasta la habitación trece y la castaña fue la primera en entrar. Había una pequeña salita con un par de sitiales, un gran espejo. Luego una gran cama con dosel y una ventana a la derecha que daba a la calle. Era un espacio reducido, pero poseía una decoración acogedora aunque algo excesiva.

—Voy a ir por algunas cosas a la tienda que vi en la esquina, también le avisaré a los chicos. ¿Necesitas algo? —interrogó sin verla, ya que manipulaba su celular.

—Sólo un cepillo de dientes, por favor.

—Bien—entonces salió dejándola sola.

Se permitió un largo suspiro y sentarse en la blanda cama. No entendía cómo podía tener tan mala suerte, que justo el día que lía por completo todo, tenía que quedarse con Edward. ¿En qué momento iba a recomponerse y convencerse de que no le importaba?

—Soy tan estúpida—regañó, restregándose los ojos con molestia. Era tan tonta por creer que iba a poder hacer eso cuando se sentía tan culpable.

Arrastrando los pies miró el cuarto de baño y se dijo que después de comer algo, tomaría una ducha.

Bajo hasta la cafetería, donde notó un gran grupo de gente discutiendo con el encargado por el tema de las habitaciones. Ella y Edward sin duda habían tenido la fortuna de llegar primero.

Cogió una taza y se sirvió té. Compró un trozo de pastel y se ubicó en una esquina de la habitación, mirando por el gran ventanal. Si los ánimos no hubieran estado tan bajos, tendría un montón de nervios a flor de piel por estar a solas con Edward. Sin embargo, dado los recientes sucesos, que él intentara algo con ella era la última de sus preocupaciones.

Comió distraída por largo tiempo, hasta que su celular vibró.

—Dime—era Edward.

—Tienes las llaves, y no puedo entrar.

—Voy enseguida—apenas terminó la frase, él colgó.

La joven se apresuró en regresar y vio la expresión de fastidio en el rostro masculino.

—Lo siento, estaba comiendo algo.

No importaba si él no intentaba nada con ella, los nervios estaban ahí, tan presentes que sólo deseaba dormir pronto.

— ¿Comerás?

—Ya lo hice. ¿Cómo decidimos quién se queda la cama? —preguntó dejando las bolsas en el suelo y rebuscando algo.

—Puedes tenerla, si quieres.

—Mejor dejémoslo al azar—se levantó al fin y le tendió un cepillo de color negro. A continuación sacó una moneda— ¿Cara o cruz? —la miró a la cara, luego de un tiempo sin hacerlo y ella perdió un poco el hilo de la conversación. ¿Era esto una especie de dimensión desconocida en donde intercambiaban roles?

—Cruz.

De inmediato, él la lanzó. La detuvo en la mano y la abrió para que ambos vieran al mismo tiempo.

—Cruz. Te quedas la cama. Iré a pedir mantas extra—parecía que ahora no toleraba estar con ella mucho tiempo en la misma habitación.

—Ni que tuviera peste o algo—masculló, molesta sin saber por qué.

Rebuscó en su bolsillo y le dejó un par de dólares por el cepillo de dientes sobre la mesita entre ambos sitiales. Luego se metió al baño para tomar una ducha y como no tenía más ropa se colocó la misma.

Guardó el monedero en el bolsito que usaba muy de tarde en tarde, y lo dejó sobre el mueble cercano al calefactor, con el celular dentro. Entonces procedió a secarse el pelo y no se molestó en mirar a Edward cuando por fin regresó con ropa de cama.

En completo silencio, acomodó las cosas cerca del mueble. Recogió los dólares, su cepillo y entró al baño. Los ojos marrones no dejaron de seguirlo durante todo el tiempo.

Finalmente, terminó con su cabello, se quitó los pantalones, la chaqueta y se quedó con la camiseta más holgada y de mangas cortas bajo las mantas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, salió Edward con una toalla sobre los hombros. Completamente vestido.

Se secó el pelo con la misma tela, y luego la tendió sobre el respaldo de una silla. A continuación apagó la luz y se acercó a su cama en el piso. Pese a que la castaña quería dejar de mirarlo, no dejó de hacerlo aun cuando se bajó los jeans y se quitó la camiseta.

El corazón femenino saltó y provocó un extraño hormigueo en los dedos al ver la varonil espalda moverse, ese conjunto de músculos estirándose para abrir las colchas atrajo la atención de Isabella de una manera casi ridícula.

Por fin él desapareció de su campo de visión y dejó caer la cabeza. Estuvo unos minutos regañándose, hasta que oyó un suave suspiro.

Aquel simple sonido la hizo recordar sus palabras de la tarde, y con esos recuerdos vino la certeza de que ya no habría un _omelette_ para ella nunca, tampoco volvería a secarle el cabello, ni repararle la bicicleta. Por supuesto ya no trataría de hacerla reír, ni la acompañaría a la lavandería. No le daría dulces ni le quitaría las gafas si se quedaba dormida. Reconocer eso le afectó más de lo que pensó que haría, y se encogió sobre su propio cuerpo. Sentía que estaba perdiendo algo importante y no hacía nada por evitarlo, aunque ¿podría hacer algo? No era posible que todo mejorara por un lo siento, la vida no funcionaba así, ¿verdad? Aún si lo decía desde el fondo del corazón, incluso si su voz se ahogaba por la emoción que la embargaba… disculparse no haría la diferencia. ¿Entonces por qué su cuerpo quería hacer exactamente eso? ¿Por qué estaba apretando los labios para retener las palabras?

La noche avanzó tranquila, con la luz de la calle iluminando muy poco la habitación. El sonido de algún reloj escondido dentro de la estancia interrumpía la calma con su ritmo imparable, pero no había ningún ruido adicional. Sólo un par de respiraciones constantes. Una de ellas fingía estar acompasada, pues le resultaba imposible dormir, había tanto que no cuadraba que no sabía qué punto de la historia se perdió.

Se restregó los ojos y acarició la barbilla, sintiendo una ligera barba asomándose a la superficie.

¿Cómo iba a quitarse todo el veneno de Isabella? No había forma de que lo abandonara pronto, pero no quería sentirse tan lamentable mucho tiempo más, no era su personalidad habitual y por lo general, sus emociones eran fuertes, ya fueran buenas o malas.

Suspiró, sabiendo que le aguardaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Eso pensaba, cuando de pronto oyó el susurro de mantas, a continuación un par de pasos y finalmente cómo alguien se metía en la cama improvisada con él.

—Hoy no…—refunfuñó. No se sentía bien como para lidiar con la adorable _Bella durmiente_. ¿Acaso quería castigarlo? En el momento que un par de manos pequeñas se ciñeron a su cuerpo, y sintió la suavidad de la figura femenina contra su espalda, tuvo la certeza de que no se trataba de un castigo, sino, que de una cruel tortura.

Ella se aferró a él con fuerza. Se había confiado porque estaban enemistados, por ello sólo se quedó con la ropa interior. Mas, ahora que los delicados dedos se estrechaban contra su estómago, se daba cuenta del error. La sentía por todo el cuerpo directamente y eso trabó su respiración.

Quería que lo tocara más, que la _Bella sonámbula_ consolara sus sentimientos heridos por la Bella despierta…

Y eso no estaba bien.

Recurriendo a lo última parte de su moral, agarró la mano de la chica y la detuvo. Se preparó para hablar, pero su boca sólo pudo abrirse medio centímetro.

—Lo siento—oyó un débil susurro y a continuación se sintió fuertemente apretado entre los brazos de Isabella, que escondió la cara contra su espalda y por tanto la voz sonó aún más bajita—.Siento mucho todo lo que dije antes, sé que no es suficiente y que no va a remediar nada, pero quería que supieras que me arrepiento de mis palabras. No creo que seas patético ni ridículo, por el contrario. Has persistido en tu propósito aun cuando he sito tan dura contigo—él apenas y podía reaccionar, estaba petrificado por la sorpresa. Jamás esperó que Bella se metiera a su cama y lo tocara estando despierta—.No soy muy buena para hablar, pero quería que supieras que jamás me había sentido tan triste y miserable por tratar mal a otra persona. No estoy muy segura de lo que signifique pero… creo que siento algo por ti, es lo único que puede explicar por qué se me apretó la garganta apenas te dije esas cosas y por qué me sentí tan enfadada cuando vi a esa chica bajar las escaleras. Aunque no sé qué debería hacer de ahora en adelante… sé qué quería disculparme contigo. —Sintió los brazos de la joven aflojar y reaccionó antes de pensar. Se volteó de pronto y la encaró. Las mejillas de Bella estaban un poco sonrojadas y sus ojos se veían vulnerables, pese a que trataba de mantener una expresión seria, fue capaz de detectar el nerviosismo.

Apenas se movió, ella pegó los brazos a sí misma y lo observó con atención.

—Hablas rápido cuando te pones tensa, ¿eh?

Mantuvo los labios cerrados.

— ¿Estabas celosa por Tanya?

—No sé si celos sea el término más adecuado…—comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió rodando los ojos y suspirando a continuación—.Supongo que podrían llamarse así, no lo había experimentado antes.

La honestidad a regañadientes de la joven hizo que Edward sintiera su pecho vibrar. Era increíble cómo unas simples palabras de la castaña podían elevar su ánimo.

— ¿Por qué te sentiste celosa? Te dije que me gustabas.

—Eso no quiere decir nada. No estamos juntos, yo misma lo quise así—espetó volviendo a sentir molestia.

— En primer lugar, Tanya es una amiga, tiene novio y sólo la ayudé con su entrega final—hizo una breve pausa—.En segundo lugar, tengo una pregunta ¿no has cambiado de opinión respecto a nosotros? —él extendió una mano y le acarició la cabeza. Isabella, recorrió la cara de Edward con apreciación para determinar si mentía respecto a esa chica. Finalmente, suspiró, creyendo sus palabras.

—No lo sé.

El cobrizo rio suavemente.

— ¿Y qué sabes? Esto es nuevo en ti.

—Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Nunca me sentí de esta manera antes. No estoy acostumbrada a que alguien que no sea Renée se preocupe por mí o me demuestre cariño.

— ¿No has tenido novios?

—No. Los chicos de mi pueblo sólo querían molestarme. Y ninguno de ellos llamó mi atención de esa forma.

— ¿Esa forma de atención es algo bueno?

—Eso creo—desvió la mirada, pero la devolvió al rostro masculino de prisa. Bajo el cuello de Edward sólo había más piel y ya era mucha distracción. En primer lugar, no entendía muy bien por qué no espero hasta el día siguiente para disculparse, cuando ambos estuvieran vestidos. Y en segundo, ¿por qué lo había abrazado?

—Hey, ¿qué ocurre? —él le sostuvo el rostro, parando sus pensamientos—.Estabas mirándome y de pronto sólo parecía como si no estuvieras aquí. ¿Segura estás despierta?

—Estoy despierta.

— ¿Entonces? Dime, habla conmigo.

—Es sólo que no entiendo por qué me estoy comportando así—sinceró—.No entiendo por qué no actué con más lógica, y hablé contigo mañana. Tampoco sé por qué me metí aquí, invadí tu espacio y te abracé.

—Oh, yo no tengo problemas con que invadas mi espacio personal. Me encanta compartirlo contigo y me gusta aún más que me abraces.

Ella sonrió.

—Somos tan distintos que no tiene sentido.

—No tiene por qué tenerlo—susurró Edward, acariciándole la cara con suavidad. El calor de las manos masculinas la hacía sentir un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago, además de concientizarla sobre su propia feminidad.

Sin saber la razón, los ojos de la joven vagaron por la cabeza de Edward. Desde su cabello de aspecto suave, sus cejas, pómulos y se detuvo en los labios. Por primera vez se preguntó cómo se sentiría un beso, ¿sería una sensación que ya conocía? ¿Sería como en las películas? Algo bueno debía tener, para que a la gente le gustaran tanto.

Despacio, él bajó una de las manos hasta tomarla por la cintura y acercarla más. Ella percibió el calor irradiando de la piel de Edward, y de pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tragar.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Hueles bien—fue lo que salió de su boca, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello—.Quiero decir…

—Tú también hueles bien—respondió, ubicando la gran mano en la curva de su espalda. El corazón de la joven echó a correr al recordar que sólo llevaba la camiseta, nada de pantalones.

De pronto la cabeza de Edward se acercó a la suya y por unos instantes creyó que la besaría. Sin embargo, siguió de largo hasta su cuello, donde lo sintió respirar. Luego depositar un beso y alejarse.

El cuerpo de la chica se quedó de piedra, tensa por la novedad de lo experimentado. El beso en ese sitió había enviado una descarga a través de su piel.

—Sip. Hueles muy bien.

—Es porque tomé una ducha.

—No, no es eso. Es como hueles tú. Conozco tu aroma, has estado en mi cama muchas noches.

—No lo digas así. Pareciera como si hubiéramos estado haciendo otras cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas? —él volvía a jugar con ella como siempre.

— ¿Crees que me da vergüenza hablar contigo de eso? —alzó la mirada, respondiéndole el desafío.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de forma traviesa. Y le resultó imposible contenerse, le correspondió el gesto.

—Me encanta cuando sonríes de verdad. Tienes un hoyuelo muy bonito justo aquí—Edward tocó un punto justo bajo el labio inferior. Y la chica sintió cómo su corazón latía más deprisa. Con la mano que tenía en la cintura trazó un camino por su espalda, hasta llegar a la parte posterior del cuello, donde acarició con los dedos.

La respiración de Bella quedó atascada en algún punto de sus pulmones.

—Haces que mi corazón se aceleré—le contó. Y la joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿En serio? —incapaz de retener sus ganas de comprobarlo, extendió la mano y la posó en su pecho. El latido se dejó sentir sin problemas, golpeando contra su palma—.Es cierto—murmuró, alegre de no ser la única con ese problema.

— ¿Puedo comprobar si el tuyo late rápido también? —le preguntó al oído y se estremeció.

Antes que pudiera responder, él movió la mano hacia el frente y sin vacilar la ubicó entre sus pechos.

Isabella sintió sus mejillas más tibias que lo normal, porque sabía que su corazón estaba vuelto loco.

—Cielos, parecieras estar sufriendo una taquicardia. ¿Te sientes bien? Me pregunto si serías capaz de resistir un beso o una caricia más íntima.

—Por supuesto que puedo. Todo el mundo puede hacerlo. Y no estoy sufriendo una taquicardia, no te burles de mí.

Dejó de tocarle el pecho, para acariciarle la garganta.

—No sé si serías capaz de tolerarlo. Quizá sufras un infarto en el proceso, no podría quedarme tranquilo a menos que lo compruebe.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? No voy a ir al doctor sólo porque estás diciendo estupideces—regañó con el ceño fruncido.

—Ningún doctor va a comprobarlo. Yo lo haré.

—Tú no eres doctor.

—Podría serlo hoy—se encogió de hombros—.Y ya que tú estás tan concentrada en monitorear mi corazón, haré lo mismo contigo.

Recién entonces se dio cuenta que seguía tocándolo y cuando fue a retirar la mano, él la detuvo.

—Estoy bromeando, Bella. Sólo quería conseguir un beso.

—Oh.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo? He estado fantaseando un poco con tus labios—confesó trazando la forma del inferior. Los oídos de la castaña tronaban—.Y con tu cabello—lo acarició a continuación, enredando los dedos entre las suaves hebras—y tu cuello—su piel parecía florecer en cada nuevo sector donde su toque llegaba—… y tus clavículas. Me pareces una combinación de fortaleza y delicadeza totalmente armónica. La composición de tu silueta es perfecta para mis ojos, podría pasar horas sólo mirándote y descubriendo cómo el movimiento pasa a través de ti.

Mientras iba hablando, Bella dejó de concentrarse en otras cosas que no fueran su boca. Tenía una forma particular de pronunciar algunas palabras y letras que le resultaba muy atrayente.

¿Qué eran esas ganas de quererlo tocar? No quiso resistirse.

Sus dedos contra su pecho trazaron un dibujo sin sentido antes de viajar hasta el desordenado cabello. No tardó en acariciarlo y acercarse a él. Ahora era su propio pecho el que monitoreaba los latidos.

—No tienes que halagarme. También quiero…—no la dejó terminar, pues bajó la cabeza y puso en contacto sus labios con los femeninos. Tragándose las palabras que venían a continuación.

El primer roce fue cálido y palpitante. Su cuerpo pareció vibrar desde dentro hacia fuera. Sensación que se incrementó cuando él movió la boca, incitándola a hacer lo mismo.

Edward era paciente, pero Bella era buena aprendiendo. Y pronto él se preguntó si aceptaría más.

En el mismo momento que descendía con su mano y la ceñía por la cintura, trazó con la lengua el borde del labio inferior.

La primera reacción de Isabella fue detenerse. Pero el deseo de sentir más de esa embriagante emoción, la llevó a copiar el gesto de manera más tímida.

Edward profirió un suave sonido de satisfacción que provocó una profunda descarga de excitación en la joven. No sabía qué parte de todo era lo que le gustaba, pero quería más. Por primera vez antepuso sus instintos por sobre la lógica y la sensación de libertad y locura eran indescriptibles.

El cobrizo moduló su propio deseo, y sólo jugó con su lengua, en una batalla que no ponía a ninguno de los dos en peligro. Mas, no contaba con que la pierna desnuda de la joven pasara por sobre la suya y se enroscara en la pantorrilla. Aquello dejaba sus caderas muy próximas, aparte de dejarle sentir sus senos contra su pecho.

Apretó su espalda de manera inconsciente y su mano viajó por cuenta propia hasta el muslo que felizmente acarició.

Ella se apartó de la boca masculina, jadeando por la sensación de la caricia contra la piel de su pierna. Se había movido sin darse cuenta y su corazón latía tan rápido que no la dejaba pensar. Y Edward no le dio tiempo para calmarse, pues con los labios atacó su garganta, besándola hasta las clavículas.

Una parte de ella quería que siguiera, y otra que se detuviera porque no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía sobrepasada y fuera de control de lo que ocurría.

De pronto Edward la hizo recostar la espalda contra la cama, mientras sostenía su pierna en su cadera. Ella se sobresaltó cuando lo percibió entre sus piernas, y que su ansiosa boca bajaba la camiseta y ahora le besaba el inicio del pecho izquierdo. Sumándose a eso, la mano que antes sólo acariciaba su muslo, ahora iba recorriendo hacia el interior.

—Espera—lo detuvo con el aliento entrecortado y poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

Él se congeló en el acto y suavemente la soltó.

—Lo siento. Me entusiasmé de más—se disculpó con la respiración igual de alterada que la femenina.

—Está bien. Sólo me asusté.

—No iba a hacerte daño.

—Lo sé. Sólo… es demasiado rápido. No estoy segura de querer hacer esto ahora. Hay muchas cosas que debo pensar antes.

—Lo entiendo.

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio, tranquilizando sus respiraciones. Uno contra el otro, sintiéndose.

—Antes de que me comportara así… ¿te sentías bien? —preguntó Edward.

—No fue sólo tu comportamiento, ¿de acuerdo? Se sentía tan agradable y estimulante que no supe cómo manejarlo.

Él sonrió, rodando sobre su costado para quedar de frente a ella. La contempló con dulzura antes de tomarla por la cintura. Le parecía tan irreal la situación, que tenía que tocarla para comprobar que no estaba soñando o alucinando.

—¿Siempre es así de intenso? —Interrogó con ojos inocentes, sin saber lo que provocaba en la mente de Edward.

—No lo sé. Para mí es muy intenso contigo, como con nadie más. Pero como es la primera vez que te sientes así por alguien, es probable que se deba a eso.

Ella pareció reflexionar.

—No tengo interés por comprobarlo con nadie más. Me gusta cómo me haces sentir. Me gusta que te preocupes por mí, y me gusta cuando me tocas.

Él sintió las cenizas renacer en fuego que corrió por sus venas, acrecentado por la mano de ella sobre la suya.

—¿Ya no vas a apartarme de tu camino?

Isabella suspiró.

—No tengo idea de qué va a suceder de ahora en adelante. No es algo que me haga feliz ¿sabes? Me gusta el control, me gusta adelantarme a los hechos, pero contigo es imposible—confesó, acostándose de lado y mirándolo con intensidad—Sin embargo… estar contigo me hace sentir bien. Despiertas cosas en mí que creía ser capaz de apagar o ignorar. Ahora esas cosas son tan fuertes que no puedo hacer de cuenta que no están ahí. Y si eres el culpable, debes hacerte cargo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—Creía que eras más listo—rio la chica.

—Lo soy, sólo quiero que me lo digas—murmuró, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

—No voy a apartarte de mi camino, pero no sé si seré alguien fácil de llevar.

—Yo tampoco sé si lo seré. Podría ponerme demasiado cariñoso a veces.

—Creo que puedo lidiar con eso.

— ¿Si?

—Acabo de hacerlo, ¿no?

—Oh, nena. Esto no es nada.

— ¿Nada?

—Sabes cómo se reproducen los humanos, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que lo sé.

—Pues quiero hacer eso contigo.

—Yo no quiero hijos.

—No hablo de hijos, sino del proceso de creación de ellos.

— ¿No crees que vas muy rápido para la primera cita?

—Esto no es la primera cita. Es como una pre-cita.

—Nos besamos en la pre-cita. Renée estaría decepcionada—se quejó dramáticamente Isabella.

— ¡Acabas de bromear! Por Dios, estamos yendo muy deprisa en esta relación.

Ambos se rieron, mientras se abrazaban más.

— ¿Dormirás conmigo? —le preguntó, acomodando el cabello tras la oreja.

— ¿No lo he hecho antes?

—Pero esta sería la primera vez que haces un paseo nocturno a mi cama despierta. Tenía que preguntar.

—Me quedaré, aunque no hayamos tenido ninguna cita y no estemos en una relación.

—Eso puede arreglarse. Mañana tendremos una cita. O varias, estamos en Cold Spring después de todo—le acarició la cabeza, y ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

—Me parece bien—susurró con voz somnolienta.

—Te quiero, Bella—Edward le dio un beso ligero en los labios y pegó sus frentes.

Era el comienzo de una relación que prometía ser toda una aventura.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Holaaa! ¿Qué les pareció? Debo confesar que me gustan mucho estos dos, quizá en un futuro retome la historia o.o Bueno, ya me dirán qué opinan de la historia!**

 **Por otra parte, quiero darles gracias por el apoyo, los reviews, los favoritos y alertas. Estas instancias hacen que me den muchas ganas de volver con mis otras historias, para poderlas leer. Espero que este mini fic les haya gustado, y nos estaremos leyendo en la próxima.**

 **Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones!**

 **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que haya pasado por alto.**


End file.
